Jenny Goldring - A Witches Untold Biography
by uncertainelf19
Summary: Jenny Goldring attends Hogwarts with her good friends Fred and George Weasley, but when she meets the famous Harry Potter her life changes forever. She learns what it takes to gain courage, stay strong and to be loved, as well as love others. Falling in love wasn't what she had in mind either. Rates M for a reason. Enjoy! :)
1. Jenny Goldring

**Hi, this is a story of the life of Jenny Goldring, a good friend of Fred and George Weasley and their lives together through Hogwarts and the problems that they have to overcome.**

**If you've read the books or watched the films, you'll understand whats going on due to snippets from parts of the books/films.**

**Before you read, here's a bit of information about Jenny Goldring :)**

**Also, note! Warning - rates M for swearing and sex... YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**Disclaimer - IN EVERY CHAPTER - I don't own anything, JK Rowling does -.- But I do own Jenny Goldring. That's all. :)**

**Magical characteristics**

Boggart

Rat

Wand

13 1/4 inches, Elm, Unicorn Core, Slightly Springy

Patronus

Hawk

**Biographical information...**

Born

4th October 1979

London, England

Name (full)

Jennifer Mary Goldring

Blood status

Muggleborn

Parents

Father – Martin Christopher Goldring

Mother – Lucy Mary Thomas (te. Goldring)

Marital status

Married

Also known as

Jenny

Jen-Jen (George and Father)

Mudblood (Draco)

Filthy Mudblood/Vermin (Bellatrix)

Title(s)

Dumbledore's Army

Auror

Chaser

Member of S.P.E.W

Signature

**Jennifer Mary Goldring x **

**Physical information**

Species

Human/Witch

Gender

Female

Hair colour

Dark Brown

Eye colour

Brown

Skin colour

Pale


	2. Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.**

**The Train Journey**

Harry gazed at the beautiful engine in front of him. Millions of witches and wizards passed him as they boarded the train, and he could spot the red headed family from a mile off. The twins stood by the train door, helping passengers (especially the first years) help to put their luggage on. Feeling excited and incredibly nervous, Harry wondered over towards them and they took his luggage, staring at his face as they noticed his scar.

"George, look! It's Harry! Told you..." said Fred, his eyes wide and his smile sweeping across his freckled face.

"Wow... Hey! Mum! Look," shouted George and Harry looked over to see their Mum ignoring them completely and in a conversation with another witch.

Once the bags were on, Harry boarded the train. He entered a small compartment and sat alone before the train began to move, looking out of the window and seeing the rolling hills come into view. Students passed the compartment, chasing one another and giggling. Suddenly, the two red haired twins walked past with a girl. They peered in and smiled at him, sliding the door open and sitting next to Harry, who was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Harry, don't think we properly introduced ourselves," said the one twin. Harry looked at the them both, astonished at how two people can look so alike! "I'm Fred," said the one in the red jacket, holding out his hand and shaking Harry's hand violently and smiling.

"And I'm George," said the one in the blue jacket, doing the exact same. Suddenly, a girl with long brown straight hair and cheery face came into view.

"Hi 'arry. I'm Jenny. Jenny Goldring," she said kindly, shaking his hand a little gentler than the boys. She smiled and then sat in between the twins. "So, first year then?" she said, smiling at Harry and he mutely nodded. "Wow, it feels like ages ago when it was our first year, eh boys?" she said, slapping their legs hard and they both laughed.

"Being an ikkle firsty isn't all bad," said Fred, smiling and clapping his hands together. He turned and smirked at the other two and they did back, going along with the joke.

"Oh yeah, I mean there's the sorting of the hat..." said George, bending closer to Harry who sat further back.

"The – the sorting?" he whispered and Jenny giggled.

"Yes. Being put into your house. We, 'arry, are in Gryffindor. But there's a test," she whispered and Harry's eyes widened.

"Firstly, you have to cast a spell," said George and Harry looked as if he was going to throw up.

"Oh... don't worry. Nothing bad has happened... yet," whispered Jenny, winking in Harry's direction.

"Then, it's wrestling a troll, that's a tricky one," said Fred and the other two nodded in agreement, then chatting to one another about how difficult it was.

"A – a troll?!" said Harry, gob-smacked at the idea of wrestling a troll in front of the entire school. He knew he'd make a fool of himself, and he had to do well to prove to that blond haired baboon earlier in Diagon Alley that he was not just famous for his scar.

"Anyway, we'll leave you to your thoughts," said George, smiling and walking out of the compartment along with Jenny and Fred who giggled and walked away. Harry began to sweat, thinking of wrestling and troll and how Hagrid forgot to mention that part(!) He sighed heavily and leant his head back against the soft cushioned seat, gazing outside the window at the mountains that came into view. Finally... he was nearly home!

* * *

**The Welcome Meal**

Harry sat down after the cheer that he received for getting into Gryffindor. He didn't know if it was the best house or not, but knowing that _one _friend of his would be in there, that was good enough for him! He sat down and Dumbledore finished his announcements. He raised his hands in the air and food magically appeared onto the table. Mouth watering piles of food surrounded each students golden plates. Soon, everyone began to tuck into their meals, eating as much as they could.

"Harry! Well done," shouted Jenny from two students away and Harry smiled, blushing as she winked at him and raised her glass dramatically in the air. He noticed that Fred and George were sat opposite her, and next to her was a dark coloured and haired man. It must have been Lee Jordan, a boy who Ron had discussed earlier. He sat as he ate his beef and Yorkshire puddings, how come Jenny hangs around with boys so much? Perhaps she just prefers the company compared to girls. Either way, she seemed friendly enough. Although, it did look as if she had picked up on some of the Weasley twins' pranks.

* * *

**After the Eventful Quidditch Lesson**

Harry left McGonagall's office with relief, sighing as he did so and down in the courtyard he heard the lunch bell ring loudly and he smiled, knowing that he'd be enjoying yet again another wonderful meal. He had to admit, well anyone could to be honest, that it was better than the meals he got at home with the Dursley's. He shuddered at the thought and soon forgot the memory. He was Seeker! First year and on the Quidditch team! He had to find Hermione and Ron to tell them the news. He found Ron walking through the halls, carrying a large book and Hermione following swiftly behind. He rushed up to them and told them all the news about Oliver Wood.

"But first years never make the house team," said Ron excitedly and he smiled. Hermione smirked behind them as they made their way into the Great Hall, sitting down and tucking into some food. Jenny walked past and spotted Harry, stopping in her tracks and leaning over the table casually.

"Congratulations, mate," she said nicely, winking as she did so. He blushed again at her gesture and he stood upright. "I'm on the team too. Chaser. So's Fred and George, but they're Beaters. You'll love it. Rough game though, better toughen you up," she said playfully and she chuckled lightly to herself and walked off, sitting beside the troublemakers once more.

* * *

**Halloween**

"TROLL! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" shouted Professor Quirrell, and for once not stuttering which came to a surprise. Everyone in the room looked horrified and shocked, their eyes widened. Harry turned to Fred, George and Jenny who looked equally stunned. He rolled his eyes and turned back to focus on Quirrell. "Thought you ought to know..." he whispered before fainting onto the floor. Suddenly, bursts of screams of panic filled the room and Dumbledore's booming voice threw across the Great Hall.

"SILENCE! Prefects, please take your houses back to the common rooms. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons," he said and then everyone began to move towards the exit quickly. As the Gryffindor students headed upstairs, Harry and Ron caught up with Jenny, George and Fred who were giggling amongst themselves.

"_Please _tell me you didn't do it. Mum would go nuts!" said Ron and Fred shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately someone thought of this idea. It's hilarious though!" he said, bursting into fits of laughter and Harry noticed that Jenny had tears in her eyes from laughing too much. Jenny turned to talk to Ron and Harry but noticed they had both gone from sight. She shrugged and headed back to the common room with Fred and George, talking about pranks in which they could pull for next Halloween which would be better than the troll... and they were having trouble doing so.

Finally, Jenny made her way back to the common room and sat heavily on one of the plush sofas in front of the roaring fireplace. She sat with her feet on the table and Fred and George followed suit, sitting either one beside her and doing the same. Percy, their older brother, walked over and tutted. "Alright, mother?" asked Fred, smiling up sweetly at Percy who frowned.

"What could possibly be the matter?" asked George smiling and Jenny let out a slight giggle.

"You're causing enough trouble as it is," he muttered whilst placing his hands on his hips, "and I have quite enough to sort out with this troll business without you... troublemakers not obeying by the rules," he snapped and Jenny sat upright, staring into his cold eyes.

"Percy, I know you're trying to be a good momma's boy, and I'm telling you one thing; you're doing a good job! But please stop annoying me about me putting my feet up on a table. It's not exactly hurting anyone's feelings," said Jenny, frowning up at him and Fred let out a burst of laughter.

"Jenny! This is hurting my feelings! The poor wood did nothing to you! Stop it!" shouted George dramatically, grabbing Jenny's ankles and swinging her legs round onto his lap so her head fell gently onto Fred's lap. She giggled and watched Percy roll his eyes and walk away to attempt to calm a blond haired girl and her friend down, who were in Harry's year.

"God, such a trouble maker, aren't you?" said Fred, lightly patting the top of her head and she laughed, turning to sit upright again.

"He's such an ass," she muttered and George laughed, Fred looking shocked.

"In all fairness, he is," said George and Jenny smiled at him. It was her third year at Hogwarts, along with Fred and George and they had become her best of friends. She met them in her first year when she set off a dung bomb in the girls toilets. She ran out in attempt to escape the smell and bumped into the twins who saw the mess she made. From then on, they realised how much they had in common and that was the start of their friendship.

"Anyway, I best get to bed," she said, looking down at the floor and collecting her thoughts, wondering up the stairs to her four poster bed. She glanced at the clock which read only nine o'clock, but she was exhausted. Getting into bed she feel asleep soon enough and was in a deep dream.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Jenny was sat alone opening a present from her mother and father in front of the fire place, throwing the used wrapping paper into the fire and sitting crossed legged right in front of it, keeping warm.

"Morning," said Ron happily, tucking into his Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. She smiled and returned the favour, sitting back and letting Ron have some room to open his.

"Fred and George up yet?" asked Jenny, glancing over at the stair case. Before Ron could answer his two brothers ran down the stairs in their pyjamas and grabbed Jenny off the floor and swung her around, shouting 'Merry Christmas' as loudly as they could as she giggled.

"Watch it!" shouted Ron as Jenny's legs nearly hit him in the head. She balanced herself and sat back on the floor, George and Fred sitting down too and relaxing, enjoying their less than normal and hectic Christmas morning. "I thought you were going back to your parents for Christmas?" said Ron, frowning at Jenny.

"No, they're going away to France this Christmas. Not that I'm bothered or anything," she said, smiling and shifting closer to the fire. It was snowing outside and making Hogwarts look more beautiful than ever. Harry finally awoke from his long sleep and everyone sat down stairs, eating their chocolate and sweets instead of decent food. "How about snow fighting guys?" asked Jenny, standing up and looking down at the boys at her feet. George and Fred stood up, smiling and nodding vigorously. Ron shook his head.

"What's wrong? Afraid to loose to a girl?" asked Jenny sarcastically and she giggled as he stood up violently.

"No! It's just... these two cheat!" he exclaimed and he pointed at Fred and George who held their hearts and looked shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep 'em in order," she said, winking at them both and they smiled back.

As they made their way out of the entrance to Hogwarts, they all went through the doors and out into the snowy scene. Harry turned to look and he saw a snowball coming from the opposite direction, hitting his dead on in the face. Jenny burst out laughing and just about ducked as another one attempted to hit her, but she was too fast.

"Come on! Fight back!" shouted some Slytherins and Jenny smiled cunningly, as did Fred and George.

Fred, George, Jenny, Harry and Ron entered the common room wet, cold yet laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe you did that!" shouted Ron, giggling between words as Jenny simply shrugged and laughed.

"They had it coming," she said and Harry smiled, looking out of the window to see where they had only just played snowball fighting. Jenny had put a spell on one of the snowballs to turn black when it hit the opponent; being Draco Malfoy. It hit him dead on between the eyes and turned his whole body into a soot covered person and he was furious. She smiled at the memory. Ha! That will teach you a lesson.

* * *

**End of Year Announcements**

For Harry, the year had flown by in what seemed to be a matter of minutes! He had become great friends with the whiz kid Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age by no doubt! And also, his good friend Ron Weasley, a red headed boy who was particularly talented at playing chess. During their time at Hogwarts, they found out many secrets, one of them being about the Philosophers stone. Covered by the Invisibility Cloak, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to a chamber on a fobidden floor one night to seek out the stone and take it before their evil potions master, Professor Snape, got a hold of it from the Dark Lord Voldemort who was gaining his strength. However, during their journey to find the stone, Harry found out that it was Quirrell who was behind it all, not Snape. Quirrell served Voldemort and, after failing to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts, allowed his master to possess him in order to improve their chances of success. Quirrell removed his turban, revealing the face of Voldemort on the back of his head. Quirrell tried to grab the Stone from Harry, but simply touching Harry caused Quirrell's flesh to burn. He knew nothing more of what happened, but it was a busy year for Harry. Dumbledore had explained that love saved his life, like it did when Voldemort went to kill him when he was only one years old.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood upright and announced the winners of the House Cup to be Gryffindor! Everyone around Harry jumped up and down, cheering and throwing their hats into the air and sitting back down. Harry chuckled to himself as he saw Fred, George and Jenny smirk at the Slytherin table and stick out their tongues, to which Draco in particular huffed and sighed heavily, looking incredibly grumpy. It lightened his spirits even more.

Jenny sat down and tucked into her last Hogwarts meal of the year, smiling to herself. Suddenly, George nudged her arm and she jolted slightly.

"Hey, you coming to ours this summer?" he asked quietly and Fred laughed. "What's your problem?" he asked, sternly looking in his direction.

"Now boys, don't fight over me," she said, giggling as she ate her mashed potato. "And I can't. I'll meet you in Diagon Alley though. 1st September?" she said and George nodded and smiled, shifting in his seat and keeping an eye out on his twin.


	3. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**Diagon Alley**

Harry has wiped himself clean from the soot as he walked towards Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, meeting the Weasleys in there.

"Oi! Harry!" shouted a familiar voice and it was Jenny, running towards him and carring her belongings for the time spent at Hogwarts. She looked beautiful, her hair shining agains the September sun, and her brown eyes wide with excitement. She grabbed Harry into a bear gripping hug and practically dragged him into Flourish and Blotts. The two of them found the Weasleys and Jenny shuffled inbetween the twins who smiled down at her.

"It isn't that pompous old prat is it?" asked Jenny and Harry overheard. Who?

"Yeah, can't believe we have to be here to listen to this," muttered Fred and Jenny simply rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a stunning and charming man came through the doors, his dazzling teeth on full show and all the witches around him falling to the floor, drooling over his beauty. All but one – Jenny. She pretended to throw up and Molly shot her a sharp look, making her gulp and making George and Fred laugh.

"Hey, we're going to Gambol and Japes. You coming?" asked Jenny quietly as Lockheart, the 'charming' man began to talk about his great successes. George yawned loudly and Molly frowned in his direction and he sniggered.

"I best not. Don't want to get lost again," said Harry, shrugging and smiling simply. She nodded and grabbed Fred and George's arms, pulling them out of the bookshop and into the street where they were safe.

"Phew, thought we'd never get out," said George, brushing his clothes down. "Bloody git. He's such a sell out," said Jenny, huffing and puffing as she saw witches fall over him.

"Someone's jealous," sang Fred and Jenny turned to stare into his eyes.

"No I'm not!" she shouted back, hitting him in the stomach and he stopped. Anyone knew when to stop with Jenny, because once angry she had a deep temper that nobody would want to witness.

* * *

**On the way to Hogwarts**

Jenny sat in the compartment, throwing a small ball against the wall and looking bored.

"You alright?" asked George as he threw himself beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. She rested her head on his and sighed heavily. Suddenly, the door slid open and Draco Malfoy and his cronies stood looking at them.

"Well, if it isn't the Weasley and the Muggle," he snarled and Jenny rolled her eyes, getting out her wand and flicking her wrist, slamming the door to and making Draco fall backwards, hitting his face across the glass. George laughed and then resumed his resting position on Jenny's shoulder, deeply sighing and falling into a deep sleep.

"Wake up, George," whispered Jenny softly into Georges ear and he woke up, his eyes fluttering. Jenny was stood over him in her casual clothes and he lept up, grabing his bag and making his way out of the train. They walked together and looked around for Fred, Harry and Ron. Hermione then appeared and walked beside them.

"Have you guys seen Ron and Harry?" she asked and Jenny shook her head somberly. Where were they? And where the hell was Fred? Suddenly, Fred came into view and looking very pleased with himself.

"Where did you go?" asked Jenny as she continued to walk along the path. She glanced back and saw that Hermione had joined the newest member of the Weasley to go to Hogwarts, their youngest sibling and only girl Ginny.

"I, Miss Goldring, went to the girls compartment," he said confidently and he smiled proudly towards his twin. George rolled his eyes at walked onwards.

"Meet any new chicks?" asked Jenny and Fred nodded.

"Indeed, all very pleasant and decent," he said and Jenny giggled. How innapropraite.

* * *

**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened**

Everyone stood looking at the blood painted sign. Jenny nuged Georges arm and pointed her chin in he direction of Dumbledore and the other teachers who looked worried.

"What's in the Chamber of Secrets that's so bad?" asked George and Jenny shrugged, having no idea.

"Do you really think that a muggleborn like me know?" she asked, smirking and looking up at him and he winked back at Jenny who winked back – it was as if it was a competition.

Back in the common room, Jenny sat down on the sofa in her casual clothes next to George and she began to slap her legs softly but continuously.

"Jenny, don't take what Draco said to heart," said George comfortingly, stroking her back and she whipped her head up to meet his.

"How can I not? 'You'll be next, mudbloods.' I don't know what he means but I have to ask someone about this. Or research it myself," she whispered, looking utterly terrified. George looked shocked at Jenny and then he laughed slightly. She frowned up at him and he smiled.

"Never knew you were the sort to do research," he whispered and Jenny chuckled slightly. She glanced over at the portrait as it opened, revealing Ron, Harry and Hermione making their way through.

"Hermione! Can I have a word?" asked Jenny, running up from the sofa and sprinting to Hermione who smiled. A fourth year wanted her help?! She couldn't be happier.

"Yes?" she asked, a huge Cheshire cat grin spreading across her face, and George tutted and rolled his eyes.

"What's in the Chamber of Secrets?" she whispered, close to Hermiones ear. She shook her head and Jenny looked dissapointed.

"I don't know," she said simply. Jenny shrugged her shoulders once more before heading to bed to try and get some sleep.

* * *

**Discussing Gilderoy Lockheart**

Jenny, Fred, George, Lee, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dean sat in front of the fire, chatting away and laughing. It was nice of them all to get together and talk, forgetting about all the bad things in the world occuring for a few minutes. Hermione had her nose in a thick book, reading away as if there was no tomorrow.

"What you reading?" asked Jenny loudly at Hermione, which startled her.

"Gadding with Gouls, by Lockheart. He's so... so..." she said, looking off into the distance and they boys chuckled, including Jenny.

"Disgusting?" asked Jenny and the boys looked over at her.

"How could you say that?!" she said, looking confused at Jenny who shrugged and looked at all the boys who were looking at the two women in awe.

"I'm sorry, but am I the only one who doesn't see the fasination with Gilderoy Lockheart?" she asked, and she turned to George who shrugged.

"I don't," he said, smiling.

"Nor me," replied Fred.

Lee spoke next, saying "Don't see the fasination myself."

"He's an idiot in the making," said Dean, giggling as he saw Hermiones reaction on her face, her cheeks slowly turning red as if we'd accused him of a false crime.

"A coward more like!" said Seamus and seen Hermione get even angrier. Ron went to speak but Jenny held up her hand to stop him.

"OK, am I the only _girl_ who doesn't see the fasination in him?!" she yelled above the lads voices and they all turned and nodded in unison.

"Look's like it," smiled George and Jenny rolled her eyes and sighed. The boys laughed around her and noticed that Hermione decided not to take part in the conversation any longer, for her book was far more enjoyable.

* * *

**The Hetty-Hornsnacker**

"Harry, just thought might like this," said Jenny, as she approached Harry cautiously. She still contained that beautiful smile that any man would die to have in his arms.

"My birthday is not for another six months Jenny. But thanks... wh - what is it?" asked Harry, trying to not look too shocked, but to be more thankful for the weirdly shaped gift.

"It's a Hetty-Hornsnacker. Made by Hetty Halluga. It's a small bug that you can take anywhere with you, if it's left wing begins to glow, it means that someone is saying something nice about you. If it's right wing begins to glow, then someone is being horrible about... you... " Jenny looked into Harry's green eyes and could tell that this was a delicate conversation. "You know what, sorry. You don't need a stupid toy like that. Here, I'll take it - "

"No. It's fine. Thank you, it's really...nice of you," said Harry, as he tried to keep the Hetty-Hornsnacker away from Jenny's reaching hands. Harry was pleased that someone still believed him, even if he was the heir of Slytherin, he was shocked that the one person who would give him a present would be a muggle. Jenny smiled and walked away, heading for the girls toilets. Harry could see that she pulled a dungbomb from under her cloak, to attack some eight year girls, thinking they're the best and own the school. Harry heard about five girls screaming and shouting at each other, then the door swung open, and Jenny sprinted out of the loo's and hid behind a pillar.

"Better leg it 'arry. They might suspect ya!" said Jenny, as she winked at Harry and ran down the corridor. Peeves flew past Jenny and smiled, waving. Jenny seemed to be the only girl, and pupil for that matter who could control Peeves. Harry suspected that Peeves liked her because of her beautiful charm, or that fact that she's been pulling pranks since she arrived at Hogwarts on anyone she can. He's often found gliding away from a prank caused by her, so he's probably helped. As he flew looking back and Jenny's long brown hair flowing behind her, Peeves went straight through Harry who was heading in the opposite direction, clutching his Hetty-Hornsnacker in his hand.

"Peeves!" shouted Harry as he flew through him. It felt like a million small icicles went through his stomach and down his spine as the ghost went through his body.

"Whoopsie. Is an 'ikkle firsty getting annoyed with Peevsie?" said Peeves as he somersaulted along the corridor, weaving in and out of the pillars and candles floating above their heads.

"I'm a second year now! Just, go away," said Harry. He then said "Stupid ghost..." under his breath, and luckily, Peeves didn't hear.

* * *

**The Attack**

The year for Fred, George and Jenny had once again flown by, but Jenny was still cautious when walking around school, especially on her own. She hadn't contacted her parents to tell her of the monster that lived below the school. The news she heard when some of the students who were muggleborn had been attacked shook her to the core. Fred and George had promised to keep her safe, but was that enough?

Jenny picked her food in the Great Hall during lunch, and everyone around her could tell that she was worried, and obviously not her usual, cheery self.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Lee and Jenny whipped her head up to look sternly into his eyes.

"Do I look it?!" she snapped and Lee's eyes widened and he went back to reading the Daily Prophet. Jenny huffed and then pushed her plate forwards. "I've had enough. I'm going to the owlery," she said, standing and leaving quickly before anyone could say their opinion on the matter.

"I don't think that that was the wisest thing Jenny's done," whispered Hermione to Fred and he nodded in agreement. George stood up quickly.

"Come on, I'm following her," he said to Fred and he stood up also, both of them running out of the hall and out into the grounds.

They sprinted as fast as they could towards the owlery, running past students who were making their way to get their lunch, knocking many students flying across the rooms at times. George sprinted up the many stairs of the owlery, and suddenly he gasped, stopping in his tracks and Fred bumped into his back hard.

"Ow! George what the - " and then, he understood why his brother had stopped. A hand was poking out of the doorway, revealing a small locket in their hand. George got out his wand and made his way towards the stiff hand lying there. He turned to corner and his mouth dropped to the floor. Lying in front of him was a very stiff and shocked Jenny, lying coldly on the floor.

"Oh my God..." whispered Fred. He suddenly turned and made his way down the stairs quickly.

"Where you going?" shouted George, looking horrified.

"To get a teacher!" he shouted back and George looked down at his best friend, stiff and her mouth open wide. He touched her face and she was ice cold. Her cheeks were firm and no longer soft and a small sob escaped from his mouth. Suddenly, he heard steps coming from outside the large door and he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall appear.

"Mr Weasley, step aside please," said McGonagall, and behind her was Fred who was staring down at Jenny. He stood slowly and moved out of the way and took his place next to his twin.

"She's been petrified. That makes eight now," said Dumbledore calmy and George gulped.

"You can save her, right?" asked Fred, frowning and looking down at Jenny.

"Of course, Mr Weasley. But right now, we need you to get back to the main school and stay there. We'll take care of Miss Goldring from here," she said formally and they nodded, turning on their heel and making their way down. Suddenly, George felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see McGonagall looking at him sadly.

"I know she was a good friend to you, Mr Weasley. Don't worry," she said sadly, with a warm smile on her face and George nodded, attempting to smile back but it was no use. He'd lost his best friend... how could he possibly smile?!

Later that evening, George and Fred were sat in the common room looking distrought and saddened. Ron looked over and threw a piece of paper at Fred head. He didn't dodge the paper, instead he let it hit him and he turned slowly, glowering at Ron who smiled.

"What's wrong with you two? Get another months worth of detention off Snape?" he asked and George turned round stiffly.

"Jenny got attacked," said George sternly and Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" shouted Ron. Suddenly, he smiled and George walked over to him to punch him in the face. Luckily his brother held him back to stop this action from happening. "Harry, there is some good coming of this attack..." said Ron, as quietly as possible, so that George didn't hear what he had to say.

"WHAT?! What is so good about this Ron?" shouted Harry as he stared at his squinting eyes, attempting to get away from his evil stare.

"No one will believe you're the heir of Slytherin now. You wouldn't dare attack a member of your own house, let alone someone you're close too like Jenny! No one will think it's you now," said Ron calmly. Thinking about this, Harry thought that it was a good reason, but he couldn't think like that. His good friend had gone. Hopefully, the mandrake solution will be ready, and she will be unpetrified. It didn't occur to Harry that anything would happen to her, completely forgetting she was muggleborn!

* * *

**Unpetrified**

Jenny walked slowly through the corridor and she couldn't wait to see Fred and Georges faces. She was one of the first, along with Hermione, to be unpetrified. Sir Nicholas, or also known as Nearly Headless Nick, glided past and smiled at Jenny, tipping his head slightly.

"Good to see you again, Miss," he said, smiling and she smiled back.

"You too," she said politely before dashing off towards the Great Hall to see her best friends again.

George and Fred sat opposite each other, looking glum and picking at their food with their forks. They had been like this since the day Jenny was petrified. Suddenly, Lee nudged Georges arm and pointed at the doorway to the Great Hall. A large smile swept across his face and he stood up, seeing Jenny stood there, staring at them both with smile on her face also. Fred gasped and stood upright and suddenly Jenny bolted her way through the people and ran at George, hugging him tightly and he hugged her back. Jenny clambered over the table, making sure that none of the teachers saw this, and hugged Fred the same way. She smiled at Lee who waved and she sat down.

"You look well," said Lee smiling.

"I feel it. Where's Harry?" she asked, looking at George who pointed to his left. She turned and saw Harry. She suddenly climbed out of her seat and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered and he blushed as she kissed his cheek. Ron laughed at this gesture and Harry ignored him. She ran back to her seat as she glanced at the entrance and saw Hermione stood there. She smiled and sat next to George and they were in full conversation once more as if nothing had happened. She felt happy, and safe. She was home.


	4. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**At the Leaky Cauldron**

Once Harry had greeted Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys, he sat down before Arthur dragged him away to discuss an important matter.

Jenny walked through the doors and was greeted by a large hug from both of the twins and a cheery wave from Mrs Weasley.

"Darling! You're finally here. Come," she said and she guided Jenny to the seat beside George. She sat down and engrossed in the conversation about winning their trip to Egypt.

"How was it?" she asked George and he smiled.

"Fantastic! Amazing... missed you though," he said and she blushed slightly, digging into her breakfast. Fred chuckled and George threw him a sharp look of annoyance. Suddenly, a rat climbed up Jenny's leg and Ginny shrieked at the sight, moving away from Jenny. She smiled and picked up the rat, stroking it calmly.

"Ginny, it's only a rat. It wont hurt you!" she said, giggling as she handed the rat back to Ron who was looking worried.

"Sorry..." he whispered as he took the rat out of her hands and she quickly washed them before eating once again.

"Urgh..." said Jenny, looking down at her food and Mrs Weasley looked up at her.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" she asked, drinking her orange juice.

"We've got our OWLS this year. Best get revising," she said, raising her eyebrows and George and Fred shared equal looks of not really caring.

"Yes, Fred and George. You see? Jenny is a good influence on you two. Get revising for your exams!" she snapped and they smirked and Jenny stiffled a giggle as her best friends were being told off.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express**

Jenny grabbed herself a Pumpkin Pastie and headed towards the compartment on the train. She looked inside another compartment and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione in full conversation about something that looked important, it must have been seeing as Hermione had actually taken time to look away from her book. She rolled her eyes and walked back into her own compartment, sitting heavily down onto the chair next to George.

"Where's Fred?" she asked quietly and he smiled.

"Talking to Angelina... I do believe our dear friend has an interest in her," he said, smirking at Jenny as she began to eat her pastie messily.

She dusted the crumbs off her top and George laughed as she sat forward, shaking her body stupidly to get rid of the mess. Suddenly, she felt cold. A weird sensation and she looked at George who was still smiling at her.

"Hey, can I borrow your jacket? I'm cold," she said and he grabbed his jacket, putting it over her shoulders and warming her up instantly. The train halted to a stop and George went flying across the compartment making Jenny laugh. Suddenly, ice began to form along the window and she gasped, her breath visible in the compartment. The lights flickered on and off, and George peered outside down the corridor but no one was there. Suddenly, the train shifted and he sat back down, drawing his wand along with Jenny as they snuggled together to try and keep warm.

"What was that?" she whispered and he shook his head, his eyes wide as she peered into his eyes. Suddenly, a black figure made it's way past their compartment, and went further down the corridor.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed George and Jenny thumped him in the stomach to keep him quiet. He did so, indeed. She stood up and he took her hand, pulling her back into the seat. "I need to go see what it is," she whispered and he shook his head firmly.

"No. You're staying here," he demanded and she frowned, rolling her eyes and sitting back down.

"I didn't know you cared for me, George," she whispered, winking and smirking at him with a sarcastic tone and he rolled his eyes once more, before gulping and looking outside the cold window.

* * *

**Fred Weasley blushing**

"Dementors? Well... seeing as that Sirius Black is on the loose I'm not surprised!" said Ron, looking around the common room to see everyone fidget at the word 'dementors'. He sighed and sat beside Harry who looked incredibly glum and sorry for himself.

"What's with the long face?" asked George to Harry and he shook his head, rising from the seat and heading upstairs to bed.

Everyone continued with their conversations which led to Fred and Angelina.

"So, are you dating her?" asked Ginny who was sat crossed legged in front of her elder brother.

"Keep your nose out of it, Ginny," he snarled and Ginny rolled her eyes. Jenny giggled.

"Look at you! You're blushing!" she said, pointing at Fred cheeks which had indeed gone bright red. Everyone laughed and he got embarrased and ran off to his bedroom, making George laugh the most.

* * *

**The Accident**

Apart from Harry falling from the sky because of dementors, the Quidditch game went considerably well. Also, the weather wasn't fantastic, but they worked well as a team. George was changed into his casual clothes and was about to make his way to Harry, to check up on him in the hospital wing. He stood outside the girls changing tent for ten minutes, waiting for Jenny. Fred had already walked off with Angelina and some of her friends.

George began to wonder if he should start dating. He was 15, nearly 16 and maybe it was time to start to get interested in some girls. He looked at his watch and it had been fifteen minutes.

He sighed and without thinking entered the tent. Suddenly, he heard a high pitched shriek as Jenny attempted to cover herself up with a Gryffindor jumper with the name in large gold letters reading 'WOOD'. Suddenly, he turned to the corner to see Oliver Wood stood there in only his boxers, reddening at the face quickly. Jenny was stood wearing only her underwear but she still covered herself up as much as she could. George stood there, gaping at her in shock, unable to move or speak.

"George! Get out!" she shouted and he nodded, turning quickly and running back to Hogwarts. Jenny sighed and began to dress again, avoiding the gazing looks from Oliver. "Come on," she said, throwing him his top and he sighed heavily, placing it over his head. "Listen, I don't want anyone knowing about this. I thought this could work but... it doesn't feel right. Agreed? I'll make sure George doesn't tell anyone," she whispered, pointhing her finger in his face and with a stern voice, he nodded worryingly. "Good. See you tomorrow," she whispered, kissing his cheek and then smiling before she left, hoping to find George soon.

She ran quickly into the common room to see George pasing slowly in front of the roaring fire. "George," she whispered, grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "Look at me," she whispered and he did, finally! "Listen, I want to make something clear. He's not my boyfriend. I don't want you to get all protective over me, OK? I was just... doing him a favour," she said, shrugging and George pulled away, frowning down at her.

"A favour?! Jenny... when does _any _favour out there include being practically naked with another man in a tent who is three years older than yourself? Are you really _that_ stupid?! He wants sex and nothing more from you! What is wrong with you, honestly?!" he snapped and she took a step back.

"It's none of your buisness. But if you tell someone about this, prepare for a lot of your secrets to become well known," she ordered before storming up the stairs and towards her bedroom. George sighed heavily and sat down with a thud, his head in his hands and he gulped slowly, looking into the fire. He couldn't believe what he had seen. It couldn't have happened, couldn't of it? He shook his head to rid of the memory. Anyway, why would he care? He didn't fancy...

"Shit..." she whispered.

* * *

**The Letter**

Jenny walked towards the transfiguration courtyard one Saturday morning, and the days were nearing to Christmas already! The snow was thick on the floor, and before heading out to Hogsmeade, she turned to see on the stairs in the corner of the hall, Fred, George and Harry holding up a parchment and talking amongst one another quickly, pointing and prodding at the parchment. She watched them for a few minutes and frowned. Shaking her head, she walked quickly towards the exit of Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade alone. She needed time to think about her argument and mishap with a certain Weasley. Suddenly, her owl came flying down from the skies and dropped a letter on her head. She picked up the letter and read it carefully.

_Dear Jenny_

_Come to Hogsmeade today, and meet me outside the Hogs Head. You will finally realise why I am such an ass towards you. _

_From, someone who loves you._

Jenny frowned and smirked at the letter. "Yeah right, Jenny. Nobody could love you," she whispered to herself, tearing up the letter and stuffing it into her jeans pockets before heading off into the cold distance.

"Did it work?" asked Fred and George looked from where he was building a snowman over across the grounds.

"Hopefully," he whispered, crossing his fingers and heading back inside with Fred who silently patted his back.

Jenny came up through Hogsmeade and passed students from the years above. She noticed a couple walking hand in hand through the snow, sharing candy-floss and totally in love. She smiled at the couple and thought about dating again. Suddenly, she spotted someone who she really didn't want to see.

"Jenny! Hang on!" shouted Oliver from across the street. Jenny quickly ran away from him, but being the Quidditch fanatic that he is, he was able to sprint to her at a fast pase. He grabbed her arm and looked at her in the eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked sternly, folding her arms and staring at him coldly.

"Listen, I want to clarify that this was a HUGE mistake. OK? I don't like you in that way, and you don't like me either, right?" he asked quietly and Jenny nodded along. She agreed with everything he said. "You were feeling down, I was there for you. It's simple. We forget this ever happened, well... nothing really happened anyway," he began to ramble. Jenny placed her finger on his lips and he silenced.

"Understood. See you later," she said, smiling and giving him a quick hug before going off to the Hogs Head to meet her 'love'.

She walked over, keeping her head down as to not spoil the surprise. Suddenly, she lifted her head up and underneath the sign for the pub was the biggest shock of her life. She stepped back and shook her head, panting slightly as she saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Fuck... not you," she whispered, hoping that the other person had not heard what she said. He frowned and walked towards her and she stepped back. "But..." she whispered and he frowned again. "George... you like me?!" she asked loudly, her eyes wide and full of confusement. "I... I don't understand! You said that you... you said - "

"I know. I was just... jealous about you and Oliv - "

"We're nothing. I just... I can't do this, George. Why didn't you just tell me that you liked me? I... I don't want to ruin our friendship," she whispered, tears filling the corner of her eyes.

"Jenny, we're best friends. We're so close that we'd hardly have to work on our relationship at all. Why can't we give this a go?" he asked and Jenny looked up and smiled.

"Really? You think this will work?" she asked and he smirked, placing his forehead against hers and breathing in her lucious scent.

"I'm certain," he whispered and she smiled, kissing his cheek and taking his hand, strolling through Hogsmeade but letting go of his hand everytime a student passed by. She couldn't really believe that she was dating her best friend, George Weasley. The only person in the whole world that knows everything about her. She shook her head to get rid of the thought of them arguing over their relationship. "Don't over think this. I know you too well," he whispered and she giggled.

"Throwing some dung-bombs at some Slytherins will take my mind off it," she whispered and George laughed, grabbing her hand and walking towards Hogwarts again to seal the deal.

* * *

**Pay Back Time**

"I can't believe he'd do that. He's only putting it on to get back at Hagrid!" shouted Jenny. Harry, Ron, Fred and Hermione were all sat around the fire, and nodding in agreement at Draco's behaviour. "I'm so – ANGRY!" shouted Jenny. Never before has anyone, including Fred and George, seen Jenny angry, she was always happy, jolly, gleeful and she loved Hagrid. "If I see that bloody blond haired baboon ever again, he's going to wish he'd never been born!" Jenny threw her Defence Against The Dark Art's book on the wooden floor and stormed upstairs and out of sight.

"Why is _she_ so angry?" asked Ron, who looked shocked at Jenny's reaction to the news they'd told her.

"Well, Jenny hates Slytherins, not to mention one's who pick on Hagrid," said George in a worried state, looking at his new girlfriends book and leaning to pick it up.

"Why? Because she's muggleborn?" asked Hermione kindly, her voice very quiet so that Jenny wouldn't overhear them.

"Sort of. The whole thing is, that in her first year she was teased because of being muggleborn by most of the Slytherin students in her year. They, well – they went a bit too far with their pranks," said Fred, as he looked at George who looked sadly back at him.

"Like what?" asked Harry, he was keen to know the prank, seeing as George and Fred kept a horrified expression on their faces. They were known for pulling some awful pranks on people, but this must have been awful.

"Well," continued Fred, "I don't think the Slytherins realised how much they hurt Jenny's feelings."

"Don't stick up for 'em Fred! They deserved what they got," shouted George.

"What happened was, they forged a letter from the Ministry of Magic, Muggle studies department, saying that her parents had been killed in a gas explosion at home."

"Oh my!" shrieked Hermione. "No wonder she hates Slytherins! What happened to them? I'm guessing they were badly punished?"

"Badly punished? Should've been expelled! How old was she?" asked Ron in shock.

"Eleven. It was horrible. She ran to Dumbledore with the letter, shocked that none of the teachers, especially him, had come to comfort her and take her to see her parents bodies. When she showed him the letter, he was furious, and I mean _furious_! Never seen 'im so angry. The three students were warned with such behaviour. They were given detentions for about 6 months, and were taken away from Hogwarts for 4 months to think about their behaviour."

"OK, I can see why she hates Slytherins, but why is she so worried about Hagrid?" asked Hermione again.

"Well, within the first four weeks of this,' continued Fred quietly, 'they started picking on her badly, throwing dung bombs and other smelly things at her. In hysterics, Jenny ran to the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid saw her, and asked what was wrong. She obviously explained, and he helped her to gain courage against the Slytherins. Whatever he told her, or whatever advise she'd put into action, no Slytherins go near her anymore. As you can probably tell." Harry thought this through, now he'd come to mention it, Slytherins don't go near her. Over half of them look petrified when they see her.

"So, that's when we come in. We taught her everything she knows," said George proudly.

"Prankster in the making, I'd say!" said Fred, clasping his hands together as if he was chuffed with himself.

"No wonder she's so good at Quidditch, especially against Slytherin. They daren't go near her!" said Ron who was shocked by this whole story. The were all talking amongst themselves, when Jenny walked down the stairs.

"Told them the story then have you?" she said as she sat down heavily into an arm chair. Ron whimpered, Harry backed away and Fred and George looked alarmed at each other. "Extendible ears George, you shouldn't leave them lying around. But I don't care. Now, down to business. Whose coming?"

'What do you mean Jenny?' asked Hermione who was now relaxed because of Jenny's laid back tone.

"Just going to teach Draco a few lessons. And that is not - to – get - me - ANGRY!" as she said this, she, George, Fred, Ron and Harry ran out of the door towards the staircase, trying to keep up with Jenny. Hermione hesitated and remained where she was, not wanting to get involved in anything. Rushing down the stairs and outside into the courtyard, Jenny spotted Draco with Crabbe and Goyle stood beside him.

"What do you want mudblood, worthless Weasley's and Scar head?" asked Draco, pleased with the names he had come up with on the spot.

"Working on those pathetic names all day have you Malfoy? Have your little cronies help you, ikkle Draco? Hey, made a name up for you, dumbass Draco, like it?" asked Fred who was pretty angry about the names given.

"You'll pay for that one Weasley," Draco lifted up his right arm and pointed his wand at Fred's face, the rest of the group followed suit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Draco. Two reasons why. Firstly, three against five. It's pretty obvious who is going to win. And secondly, you might hurt your arm...oh! Seems to have healed itself already. Knew you were faking it," said Jenny coldly as she pointed her wand at Draco's nose. Crabbe and Goyle were focussing on Harry, Ron, Fred and George rather than at the main opponent, Jenny. Draco whimpered.

"Come on Jenny, he's not worth the trouble," shouted Hermione as she caught up with them all. Harry and Ron were the first to follow, and they walked slowly away, not turning their backs up the stairs to the Hall. Jenny slowly lowered her wand and walked away.

"Yeah! If I were you I'd take your mudblood friend's advice. You filthy, unworthy, disgusting..."

Next, Draco's face was covered in blood, his nose swollen and his hand shaking. Crabbe and Goyle ran past them into the Dungeons, Draco following, running like there was no tomorrow.

"My father'll hear about this mudblood!" shouted Draco as he entered the Dungeon, "mark my words!"

"Bloody hell Jenny!" shouted Ron as he shook her hand.

"Come on guys, if Draco tells Snape we're done for!" shouted Hermione as she ran up the Grand Staircase.

They finally entered the common room, put the portrait opened again at full swing just as the five of them settled down and were laughing at the incident just gone.

Professor McGonagall was stood at the doorway, and said "Miss Goldring, outside please." Everyone looked over at her as she gulped and went out of the portrait.

"Punching third years, are we?" asked McGonagall. "I saw you from my office window Miss Goldring. Why did it happen then? Explain yourself?" McGonagall's spectacles were falling off her nose as she stared at Jenny who was worried about the consequences of her actions.

"Well...I – I was only...he called me a..."

"Mudblood I'm guessing? That why you punched him?"

"Yes. But I honestly didn't mean to make him bleed Professor!"

To Jenny's surprise, Professor McGonagall smiled and tapped her on the shoulder.

"He knew what was coming to him. But I must warn you, don't do it again. Understood?" asked McGonagall. Jenny nodded and smiled at her as she walked away and round the corner, just dodging Nearly Headless Nick who was swiftly floating towards the rooms.

Jenny smiled and walked back into the common room, people were sat at the edge of their seats, awaiting to hear her fate.

Jenny walked in and said, "What can I say? It's a gift!" She shrugged her shoulders and everyone cheered, George running over and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back and then looked around the room and noticed that everyone had continued talking amongst one another.

"This might work," she whispered, staring up at him and he smiled. "Does anyone know yet? Does Fred know?" she asked, frowning as she looked over at Fred who was once agian chatting up Angelina.

"Yes, he's the only one. I can't believe you just got away with that one," he whispered in awe and she shrugged again, smiling as if it was Christmas Day.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa by the fire and they sat by each other, talking about each other for hours upon end.

* * *

**Exam stress**

It had been five months since the Draco Malfoy incident and Fred, George, Lee and Jenny were cracking down and concentraiting on their exams coming up – or at least they were attempting to. Jenny and George had been dating officially for five months, but they had done well in keeping it a secret. Now and then, Fred would offer them both a look when they were left alone in the room but they normally avoided his glare and got their own back on him with a prank of some sort.

The week of the exams came up and they panicked before entering the Great Hall to take the exams. As they seated, it seemed like the hour they had went quicker than they had expected, in fact the whole week did! It was finally Friday evening, and their exams were finished. After their last exam, Fred, George, Jenny and Lee walked up the stairs towards the common room. Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran past quickly towards the entrance into the main school.

"Where do you suppose their off to?" asked Lee and Jenny shrugged.

"I dunno," she said, turning to George and smiling goofily, indicating that she was pleased that the exams were out of the way. They made their way into the common room which was empty, seeing as most of the students were in their lesson.

"Right, I'm going to wash," said Lee, heading up the stairs and out of sight. George and Jenny sat together, Jenny's legs over Georges and they snuggled into one another. Fred sat down opposite them, smiling and making things awkward.

"Er... Fred?" asked Jenny, smirking as he realised that he was in the way.

"Oh... dear me. Am I making this awkward?" he asked dramatically.

"Piss off!" shouted George, throwing a cushion his way and he dodged it just in time, running the up the stairs, leaving them alone.

Jenny hooked her fingers in Georges hand and they stayed still, enjoying each others company.

"Do you think we should start telling people?" asked Jenny, smiling up and kissing George's chin softly and he smiled.

"Maybe we should. It's been five months now," he whispered, kissing just below her ear softly and she giggled.

"Wow, five months? It only feels like a couple of days," she whispered and George nodded in agreement.

"We've done well to keep it hidden," she continued and he smiled down at her salaciously and she blushed from the very core.

Suddenly, he pushed Jenny below him, lying on top of her as he pushed her body into the sofa beneath them. She giggled as he did so before he captured her lips with his, kissing her hard on the mouth as his hands wrapped around her hair. She groaned slightly against his mouth, her hands moving into his thick red hair and she tugged at the ends, and a deep moan left his throat as she did so. George reached from the bottom of Jenny's school shirt and made his way up to her chest, gliding slowly and softly up her smooth skin.

"George? Jenny?!" shouted a familiar voice and Jenny kicked George off her and he quickly looked up and the darting eyes looking at the couple from the stairs.

"Hi, Lee..." whispered Jenny, attempting to make it look like nothing had happened.

"Nice of you two to finally show people that you're dating," he said, smiling and sitting down on the large arm chair near the fire, his hair slightly wet from his shower.

"What?" asked Jenny, frowning.

"Come on! Everyone knows. It was pretty obvious. You two always sitting together, talking together, whispering, giggling, hugging, quick kiss here and there, running off after lessons and not being seen for another half an hour!" he said proudly and George rolled his eyes.

"Oh... well you did a good job in hiding the fact that you knew," he muttered, sliding next to George and holding his hand, curling up and resting her head on his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a large hug.

"Better job than you did!" said Fred from the stairs. They all began to laugh at the fact that the two pranksters of the school couldn't even keep their relationship a secret.

* * *

**The Firebolt**

Everyone surrounded the new package, Jenny stood opposite George and Fred who were had their eyes wide as they started at the beauty before them.

"Remind me never to buy one for George," whispered Jenny into Hermiones ear and she frowned. "Because it will likely to be sharing a bed with us," she continued and Hermione laughed.

Ron was wobbling around in his crutches and suddenly sped off towards the entrance. Harry came walking through and people walked around him, asking questions about how he got the broom, but he had no idea what they were on about.

"It's a firebolt," said George in awe ash he opened the package.

"It's the fastest broom in the world!" continued Fred. Jenny rolled her eyes, though she had to admit that she was impressed with the broom also. She would've liked one herself.

"But... who sent it?" asked Harry, Ron simply shrugged as did everyone else. Hermione then gave Harry a feather and smirked, as did he.

Everyone frowned, not understanding what was going on, but quicker than a flash, Harry had grabbed the broom and headed outside to fly it. Everyone trailed behind him, following him before he took off at what looked like light speed. Everyone gasped as he swirved and gained his balance, flying off into the distance.

"What time is it?" asked Jenny, looking up at the sky still. George turned and saw the clock which was about to chime for five o'clock.

"Five. We best collect our results," he muttered, walking off hand in hand with Jenny into the Great Hall. At the end, they saw all their classmates collecting their piece of parchment rolled up, revealing their marks for their OWLs. Jenny walked up to McGonagall who smiled and handed her her paper.

"There you go, Miss Goldring. Congratulations. Mrs Weasley, splendid job!" she exclaimed and they raised their eyebrows, taken aback by her enthusiam. They quickly unravelled their parchments and Jenny gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"What?" asked George.

"I out outstandings! One exceed expectations and acceptable!" she squeeled with delight and George hugged her tightly in his arms, swinging her around and she was over the mood. "What about you?" she asked, a huge smile swept across her red face.

"Wow... I did better than I thought!" he said, smiling cheesily.

"How did you do?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder to get a better look.

"Never liked potions anyway," he teased, winking and grabbing his girlfriend and planting a soft kiss on her lips before heading back outside to tell the good news to everyone.


	5. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Quick note - this chapter contains a sex scene - like I've said, you've been warned! ;)**

**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

**The Quidditch World Cup**

Jenny walked hand in hand with George through the forest, following Mr Weasley's steps. She looked back to see Harry and Ron trudging behind everyone else, yawning loudly and looking like death itself.

"You boys have a rough night last night?" she asked, teasing and winking at them both to which Harry blushed and Ron ignored completely. She rolled her eyes and turned back to George to whispered something into his ear, making him burst out with laughter. She rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way to a large oak tree.

"Finally!" shouted a small man with glasses. He looked cheery, and he walked over and shook hands with Arthur. As they discussed the matter of getting to the World Cup, a young boy dropped down from the tree. Hermione and Ginny gasped with excitement, and Jenny had to agree that he was rather handsome. They continued to make their way up to the top of the hill, where they stood around an old boot.

"Right, come on. Round the boot," shouted Arthur loudly, and Jenny quickly grabbed the lace of the boot, holding it tightly in her hand. Suddenly, they began to spin around, faster and faster and soon leaving the floor.  
"Let go!" shouted the cheery man, Diggory his name was. Jenny's eyes widened and she looked over at George who had the same expression. They let go and quickly held one anothers hands and fell to the soft earth beneath them. Jenny landed on top of George, and he was a lot more comfortable than the ground. He groaned at her weight and she gasped.

"Sorry..." she whispered, dusting herself off and getting up quickly.

"It's fine," he whispered, standing and doing the same thing.

"Come on, you two! No frolicking in the mud please," said Arthur, frowning at them both and they both smirked at one another, following the crowd towards the edge of the hill where the noises of talking, laughter, music and cheering could be heard from a mile off.

"Welcome kids, to the Quidditch World Cup!" shouted Diggory loudly as the group looked in awe at the many tents. Soon, they were making thier way through the crowds of witches and wizards. Suddenly, Jenny noticed that Diggory and Cedric had departed, and they came to a small off-yellow tent and entered it.

"Home sweet home," said Arthur proudly and one by one they entered the tent. Jenny stopped and looked at the tent. It was more like a house! She dropped her bag on a large bed and walked around, glancing into the kitchen to see that Fred and George had their feet on the table and were eating already. She shook her head and laughed, looking around into the bathroom which was splendid.

"Amazing, eh?" asked George, kissing the top of her head from behind and she swirled around, kissing him tenderly and nodding.

"Enough of that please. I don't fancy throwing up tonight," said Fred, laughing from the other side of the room.

As he turned, a red spark hit him on the back of his head. He turned and saw Jenny smiling sweetly and holding her wand tightly in her hand, shrugging and Fred turned, agitated that he wouldn't be allowed to watch the game if he retaliated. She giggled and continued to kiss George in the middle of the most amazing tent she had ever been in.

* * *

**After the Game**

Everyone danced around Ron, taunting him, but Fred and George were the worst. The fact that Ireland had beated Bulgaria was amazing for most of the witches and wizards in the world! They poked and sang at him as he stood there, reddening at the face and attempting to stick up for Krum, the best seeker in the world. Jenny stood around Ron and simply laughed, letting her friends take the mick out of him, laughing and singing along now and then. Suddenly, there was a loud boom and everyone turned around, giggling.

"Seems like the Irish are having a good time!" shouted Fred, laughing and throwing a pillow at Ron who retaliated by jumping on top of him and wrestling to the floor.

"It's not the Irish! Get out of here!" shouted Arthur, looking terrified and worried. He grabbed Ginny and dragged her out of the tent, everyone else following. Jenny's eyes widened as she saw Death Eaters marching through the campsite, firing at tents and people running around her.

"Get to the portkey!" yelled Arthur as he took out his wand, following the other brave wizards who went to fight. Fred grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her through the crowd. George held Jenny's and they ran for their lives, following Fred; or attempting to. Suddenly, Hermione grabbed Jenny's arm and she shook her off, thinking she was someone else.

"Sorry..." she muttered and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry... where is he?" she asked and Jenny looked around, unable to spot him at all.

"I..." and suddenly she was being dragged in the opposite direction with George pulling her along. Hermione chased after them with Ron swiftly following her path.

* * *

**Back and safe at the Burrow**

Jenny was sat in the front room with Ginny. She had decided that it was easier just to stay at the Weasley's after the World Cup rather than go home, and Mrs Weasley had gladly let her stay under one condition: she was to sleep in Ginny's room. Jenny and George now and then during the night sneaked into one anothers bedroom without being caught yet. But seeing as tonight was their last night at home, they decided to have another final go at it.

"Are the others back yet?" asked Ginny, looking at her mother who carried in a plate full of home made biscuits and placed them on the table. Ginny and Jenny moved to grab one each but suddenly two identicle hands grabbed the plate and stood upright. Fred and George no doubt. "Oi!" shouted Jenny, standing up and taking the biscuit from George's mouth and biting it. He smiled salaciously at her as she did so, nibbling at the biscuit and driving him wild.

"Boys! Give one to Ginny and Jenny, now!" demanded Mrs Weasley and they smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly, and placed the plate back down.

"And no, they haven't arrived back yet," said Mrs Weasley kindly to her daughter. She stood up and made her way back to the kitchen to prepare the meal for the evening. Jenny ran over to George and sat next to him on the large sofa, curling up and wrapping her arms around his waist and he slowly moved his hand over her shoulder, pushing her into his muscular body. Ginny and Fred were in a deep conversation about the Quidditch and their favourite moments, so this was a time where Jenny and George finally had some privacy.

"Are you staying tonight?" asked George under his breath and Jenny nodded, winking and kissing the corner of his mouth softly. She then pressed her lips against his and her tongue found the entrance into his mouth, which he opened gladly. She pushed her lips passionately against his and pushed him down towards the sofa so that she was lying on top of him. She pulled away and then gazed down at him, his breathing fastening as he looked into her eyes.

"And that was just the preview," she whispered, winking and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him back to a sitting position before Mrs Weasley entered.

* * *

**Sneaking around**

Jenny tossed and turned in her bed, wearing shorts and a vest top, but she was still too hot. She looked over to see that Ginny and Hermione were fast asleep and were unlikely to be woken by anything. With that in mind, Jenny slowly sat upright and stared down at her case, finally packed after hours upon end of sitting on it and hoping it would close. She sighed and realised that this was her sixth year a Hogwarts. Six years she had been friends with her current boyfriend and she couldn't be happier; even though she had a feeling deep down that dark times were ahead of them.

She shook the feelings out of her head and tiptoed out of the bedroom, walking slowly past Harry and Ron's room and towards the stairs. She creeped up the stairs and opened Fred and Georges door ajar slightly to see George stood at the door, opening it quickly and slipping out. Before he could shut the door, Jenny had grabbed George and kissed him passionately on the lips with all her might and lust that she could possibly throw into a single kiss. When they pulled away they were both out of breath and feeling fantastic. He suddenly grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall, blocking her exit with his strong muscular arms. She kissed him harder and he picked her up by her hips, making her wrap her legs around his strong waist. He held her up like this and began to roll up her pajama top slowly and she held his head, kissing her dear man whome she loved so much.

"I love you..." she whispered into his ear and his lips attacked her once more. She quickly used her feet to pull down his pajama bottoms, to reveal his boxers underneath. His trousers rolled to the floor quickly and he pressed his groin into hers and she let out a slight gasp at the feeling, tugging at his hair so that a small moan left his throat. Before she knew it, George had ridden her of her top and she was stood in her shorts and bra, and he was only in his boxers and they still kissed. Suddenly, the door opened, yet neither Jenny or George noticed.

"George... I – holy shit!" shouted Fred, walking out of the bedroom and his eyes wide open as he saw George and Jenny against the wall and in an unorthidox position.

"Shit!" shouted Jenny, dropping to the floor and scrambling around to pick up her top. She quickly threw it on and ran down the stairs and back to her bedroom without a backwards glance. George pulled up his shorts and glared at Fred.

"Nice one, mate," muttered George, slapping Fred's cheek playfully but a little harder than he had wanted. Fred smirked as he looked down the stairs and they went back to bed.

* * *

**Tri-Wizard Tournamount in the common room**

"I can't believe it!" shouted Fred loudly as he sat down with his head in his hands.

"I know mate... rubbish news," continued George, patting his brothers back as they looked glumly into the fire togther.

"You two are pathetic," said Angelina, rolling her eyes and sitting next to Jenny who was smirking at them both.

"You guys can't do it another time," said Jenny, giggling slightly because she's never seen her best friends in this state before. It was quite amusing for her and Angelina to watch.

"Jenny... please," said Fred, frowning at her as if she'd accused him of a false crime. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Angelina who had the exact same expression.

"Right, well we'll leave you moaning pansies down here. Night guys," said Jenny, taking Angelina's arm and heading up the their bedroom, leaving Fred and George miserable.

"George, what if we were to age?" asked Fred and George turned, looking confused.

"I'm lost..." he said. Then his eyes widened, understanding what his brother was on about. "Ohhh! Will it work?" he asked, frowning once more.

"Indeed. When have our plans never worked, dear brother?" asked Fred, standing up m, dramatically and then pausing, re-living some of the pranks that didn't go to plan. He shook his head and then headed off to bed, George following him swiftly.

* * *

**Age potion**

Jenny and Lee sat down in the Great Hall, watching each person add their name into the Goblet of Fire, hoping to be a part of the Tri-Wizard tournamount! Suddenly, they heard cheering and stood up just after Cedric had placed his name in the goblet. It was none other than Fred and George, running in and holding a bottle.

"What are they up to now?" asked Jenny, sighing as she ran over to them, with Lee following close behind. She came up to George and grabbed his arm and he turned, smiling happily with a glisten in his eye.

"George, what the hell have you done?" she asked, frowning as she saw the potion bottle they held.

"Nothing," he whispered, kissing her cheek and winking at the same time. She ignored the gesture and pushed him away.

"It's not going to work!" sang Hermione, her nose stuck yet again in another thick book. Fred and George sat by her closely and smirked.

"Why's that, Granger?" asked Fred.

"This is an ageing line. Dumbledore drew it himself," she said. George looked up at Jenny and she raised her eyebrows, folding her arms and nodding in agreement.

"So?" asked George, smirking at his girlfriend who rolled her eyes and sighed. Lee simple chuckled.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an ageing potion!" she demanded and they chuckled again.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant!" said Fred in excitement.

"Because it's so pathetically dim witted," continued George, standing up and smiling at his brother.

"You're the dim witted one," shouted Jenny and George glared over at her as the students laughed.

"Ready Fred?" he asked, turning his head and shaking his bottle.

"Ready George," he replied, smiling.

"Bottoms up!" they both said in sync, downing their bottles of potion and jumping into the circle.

Everyone shouted as they did and then cheered as nothing happened. They cheered at the audience they had created and everyone clapped. They put their names in and nothing happened. Jenny then raised her eyebrows, impressed at the fact that two six year students had outsmarted Dumbledore. Lee smiled in agreement. Suddenly, their names burst out of the cup and hit them in the stomach, flying them across the room and towards the large oak double doors. Everyone gasped and followed the flying twins. Jenny sprinted towards George and gasped. Suddenly, she let out a burst of laughter as she saw that the twins had grown huge beards.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. "I really shouldn't date an older man, George. Quite sick," she said between giggles and the group of students laughed at her joke and cheered in agreement. Fred and George turned to eachother and yelled abuse at one another, fighting each other to the ground whilst the group of students crowded in closer, yelling 'fight' continuesly and Jenny joining in. Hermione tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see her staring at her disspointedly.

"Shouldn't you stop them? They are your friends?" she asked.

"Stop this?! This is halarious!" she shouted, giggling and turning back to watch the fight. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, walking away from the scene.

Later that evening, George was sat with an ice pack on his head in the common room with Jenny giggling at his side, holding the pack as she looked at her battered boyfriend.

"You were really stupid," she said, smirking as she took away the ice pack. George glared at her and she giggled again. Angelina was doing the exact same and they couldn't keep their smile off their face.

"Shut up," he whispered and Jenny smirked. "It's not funny! Honestly. Your problem is that you always take a joke too far," he shouted and Jenny's eyes widened. "You can be so fucking annoying sometimes, Jenny," he continued, standing and looking down at Jenny who felt like she'd be smacked in the face. Angelina's eyes widened and she looked shocked at his outburst, as did Fred who sat there with his mouth open, waiting for the argument to commence.

"Well... what's the point of you going out with someone whose annoying? Must really piss you off. Well, if that's the case then the feelings mutual," she said calmly before tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head and chuckled slightly, her voice slowly going hoarse. "You know what? I thought you were different, Weasley. But you're a complete twat like the rest of them," she continued, shaking her head and leaving the room, heading upstairs.

Before she entered her room, they heard her burst into hysterics and slam the door. George stared at the door and his jaw clenched and he stormed up to his bedroom.

"Well... you go to George and I go to Jenny?" asked Angelina and Fred nodded in agreement, both heading upstairs but parting thier seperate ways after whispering 'good luck' to one another.

* * *

**Asking for the Yule Ball**

Jenny sat talking with Angelina at the dinner table in the Great Hall, which was becoming festive by the minute! Decorations where held up everywhere and people were excited about the upcoming Yule Ball. Jenny, however, was not excited in the slightest and was thinking of not going.

"You've got to come! Maybe a handsome guy will ask you?" asked Angelina, holding Jenny's hand tightly and shaking her roughly. Jenny smiled slightly and frowned.

"I would... but I can't face seeing George there with another girl. It's only been a couple of weeks since..." she whispered and she looked over at Fred and George, who looked glum and upset.

"You haven't been your rebellious prankster self since that fight, and neither has George. Just you wait. Something will happen," she whispered, holding her hand tightly.

"So, is Fred taking you?" she asked and Angelinas face lit up like a christmas tree star.

"Yes! I'm so excited," she exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down on her seat, smiling at Jenny who smiled slightly back. She glanced over at George who was staring woefully at her. He suddenly turned his head and began eating again, as did Jenny.

Jenny walked through the corridors of Hogwarts alone, carrying her books and passing students on her way to her next lesson, and feeling very sorry for herself. She hadn't spoken to George in four weeks and the time seemed to go on for far long since then.

"Oi! Goldring!" shouted Draco Malfoy and she sighed heavily and turned to face them.

"What?" she snapped and he laughed.

"No need to get moody with me, mudblood," he snapped back, smirking as he walked towards her.

"Remember the last time you called me that? The same thing could happen again," she whispered menacingly into his face and a slight twinge of fear swept across his face. He took a step back and smirked.

"So, you going to the ball alone, mud – Goldring?" he asked, folding his arms and Crabbe andn Goyle copied him, frowning at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Why, you asking, Malfoy?" she asked, getting flirtacous and batting her eyeslids dramatically.

"No!" he shouted, looking horrified.

"Good, because I'd rather go with a ten foot, stinking, flesh eating, maggoty troll than with you, Draco," she hissed back nastily and Draco smirked, his eyes aglow.

"That _could _be arranged. Go with Potter then? He'd fit the bill. See you at the ball _alone_, Goldring," he shouted as he walked off in the opposite direction.

She sighed heavily and walked away. She suddenly bumped into a student, but not from Hogwarts. He had floppy brown hair and a handsome face, and he was huge! Incredibly tall and muscular and he smirked down at Jenny whose mouth was wide open as she stared into his blue eyes. He was a Durmstrang.

"H - hi," she whispered and he smiled down, taking her free hand and kissing it. She blushed as he did so, and a few girls in her year awed and looked at her as they saw the man of their dreams kiss another girl.

"I am Ivan. Who are you?" he asked in a Bulgarian accent and she blushed.

"Jenny," she whispered.

"Will you go to ze ball wiv me?" he asked, smiling and hoping for a yes. She nodded and he bowed down low and walked away with a smile plastered on his face. The girls squeeled around her and jumped up and down with excitement, something that Jenny was not used to at all. Her eyes widened as she realised what she did. How could she betray George like this?

* * *

**The Yule Ball**

That evening, Angelina walked down the stairs arm in arm with a very dashing looking Fred. He smiled with glee and pride as he walked down towards the Great Hall with the stunning looking Angelina. He was pleased that his mother hadn't passed on the awful robes to him, instead giving them to Ron. He couldn't wait to see what he looked like!

Angelina spotted Jenny in the crowd and squeeled, dragging Fred with her towards her. Jenny wore a strapless pale green prom gown with a flattering style that showed off her curves and beautiful figure. Her hair was piled on her head in a bun with a few loose curls falling down. Angelina on the other hand had a long bright orange dress on, simple yet stunning. It ironically matched Fred's hair colour and looked wonderful together.

"You look amazing!" said Angelina, hugging her tightly. "I thought you didn't have a date?" she asked, looking around. Suddenly, Ivan stood beside Jenny and took her arm, hooking it in his.

"Sorry... I'll see you later," she said as she was dragged away towards the Durmstrang group of men who oggled at her in the tight dress and she blushed.

"Hey guys," said George, looking upset and depressed.

"No date then?" asked Fred, patting his back.

"Nope," he said sadly. Then, he caught a glimpse of Jenny in her dress, and he stared at her. She turned and they shared a small moment, just gaping at one another before the first dance commenced and she was dragged onto the dancefloor with Ivan who held her too tightly and close to him for her liking.

"Ivan... stop it," she whispered and he smiled cunningly and she turned to look up at him, glaring. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall and towards the carriages. "Ivan! Stop it," she whispered and he pulled her, pushing her against the ice cold brick wall, kissing her neck roughly and she struggled against his grip. "Ivan!" she shouted and he held his hand over her mouth. Suddenly, she swooped her knee and hit him dead on in the groin. He collapsed to the floor and cried out in pain, cursing her in Bulgarian and she glared down at him. She went to open her mouth to say something but shook her head and sighed, running away from the scene. She ran towards the Great Hall but changed her mind and made her way towards the steps.

"Jenny," shouted a familiar voice and she turned to see George stood at the bottom of the steps in a suit and cloack. He looked incredibly handsome and she began to sob silently to herself. "It's been a shit few weeks, hasn't it?" he asked, smirking as he looked up at her and she giggled, laughing and wiping the tears from her eyes. "And... what I said about you being annoying was complete and utter bollocks. Jenny, I love you. I was just angry and an idiot," he said and she said nothing back, just staring at him sadly. "So..." he said, shaking from side to side as he placed his hands in his pockets, swaying to the beat of the slow music from inside the Great Hall. She smiled slowly. "Fancy a dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. She bolted down the stairs and flung herself at him, kissing him passionately on the lips and wrapped her hands around his neck. It took a while for him to gain balance and not fall, but he slowly wrapped his hands around her waist. When they pulled away, he cupped her face and kissed away her tears and she smiled, taking his arm and they entered the Great Hall as a couple, at last!

The slow danced continued to play throughout the rest of the evening, and Jenny caught a glimpse of Ivan sat alone at a table drinking a glass of wine sadly. She smirked and turned to face her boyfriend. He smiled and turned to Fred and Angelina who were dancing slowly, swaying and kissing now and then to the music. Jenny looked at them in awe, she wanted that. George noticed and took her hand, leading her outside.

"I thought it would be best if it were a bit more private," he whispered, kissing her hand and she smirked.

"Since when did you get so romantic?" she asked and he giggled. He suddenly swooped down low and picked her up, opening the carriage door and sitting her inside as she looked cautiously around.

"George! What are you doing?" she asked under her breath and he shut the door, drawing the curtains and sitting next to her. She smiled and he breathed heavily, kissing her lips softly. She began to take off his cloak and jacket whilst their kiss deepened slightly, and things became more heated in the carriage. Slowly, George began to kiss Jenny's neck, slowly biting and nibbling at her soft skin and she began to moan. Before anything else could happen, the curtains opened and the door swung open violently and there stood Snape with his wand alight, staring at them angrily. "

Ten points from Gryffindor, Goldring. And another ten on top of that, Weasley," he shouted demandingly and George and Jenny ran out of the carriage, holding hands and away from sight. They reached the bottom of the stairs and giggled, addrenaline building through their bodies after that awkward moment.

"Well..." she whispered, laughing as she looked back at the carriages and she saw more couples leaving them. Suddenly, the clock chimed loudly and Jenny looked up with George to read the time as midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Jenny," he whispered and she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Merry Christmas, George," she said back, kissing his mouth softly.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and running up the stairs to the common room. As they clambered through the portrait into the common room, they were surprised to see that it was completely empty. Jenny smirked and looked up at George through her thick eyelashes and he smirked back. He suddenly grabbed her thighs and threw her over his shoulder.

"George!" she squeeled and he chuckled, feeling powerful as he carried Jenny up the stairs. She smacked his behind and he didn't budge. They entered his bedroom and she was safely put on the floor. She looked around at the five four poster beds and smiled. She turned to see Georges bed and walked towards it slowly, George following her gracefully without making a sound.

"No one's here," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck and she squirmed.

"No shit, Sherlock," she whispered again back into his mouth and he smiled.

"Whose Sherlock?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Shhh..." She winked and took his mouth for her own. His hands slowly unzipped her dress as it fell down her long body, pooling at her feet. She only wore knickers and he was fully dressed. She glanced down at her body and blushed, lowering her head.

"Hey, don't do this. You're beautiful," he whispered and she looked up, smiling slightly as he caressed her cheek.

"You're wearing too much," she whispered and before either of them knew it, they were both only stood in their underwear, kissing one another and pouring in all their passion, love and lust. He quickly threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Suddenly, he grabbed his wand and cast a spell to pull the curtains together.

"_Homenum revelio_," he whispered and nothing happened, but he knew they were safe and that no one would hear them. Jenny smiled and grabbed his face, pulling it down to hers and she kissed him softly, wrapped her legs around his groin and pushing him down to her. He pulled away and kept his eyes on hers, staring into each others soul. He hooked his fingers into her knickers, slowly rolling them down her long legs, and taking them off. She then sat up and he knelt up, knowing that she was going to do the same to him. She took them off quickly and threw them aside, smiling up at George who took her in his arms and fell onto the bed, kissing her breasts as she moaned and arched her back in pleasure. "George... please..." she whispered, tugging and fisting his hair as he continued the torture. He shifted on top of her and hovered above her entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking down at her lovingly and she nodded, lifted her groin to meet his. He slowly entered her and she gasped at the sharp pain at the bottom of her stomach, as if something was peeling against her body. She squinted and he stopped, looking horrified that he was the one who caused her this pain. "I can stop if you like," he whispered, stroking her hair and she shook her head. "No, it's fine," she whispered and he thrusted into her slowly, taking his time. She gasped again but the pain quickly vanished and he moaned, thrusting against her quickly at a faster pace, and she met him thrust for thrust, groaning against his lips each time as they kissed. Her legs stiffened and she stopped kissing, looking worryingly at George and he smiled. "Let go," he said and she did, coming down from her spectacular orgasm as she called out George's name loudly. After three more thrusts, he came loudly and groaned, falling on top of her in a heap, breathing heavily and resting his head on her chest. "Please tell me you're still taking the pill," he whispered and she nodded, stroking his hair. "Phew..." he said in relief and she giggled. " I'm shocked that you can still remember the name." Jenny had told George about the pill and he didn't understand it fully, being a Muggle contreceptive. She took it anyway, just in case anything happened, and it was lucky that she did. He grabbed her and pulled her under the sheets, pressing her back against his firm chest. "I love you, Jenny Goldring. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you," he whispered in her hair, kissing it timidly. She soon fell asleep in the arms of someone who she truely loves. ********* Jenny awoke the next day feeling wonderful, but a little sore and her legs ached, but it was a good feeling. She turned onto her back and noticed that George was fast aleep next to her, his arm draped over her chest and he was asleep on his front, his thick red hair hanging over his forehead slightly. She swept it away and kissed his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. He saw Jenny and smiled sweetly, waking up and yawning. "Morning," she whispered. "And a wonderful morning it is," he whispered back, grabbing Jenny's waist and rolling her over onto his chest and he smiled, holding her there as she giggled and kissed him timidly. "It's late, we should get up. Oh, Merry Christmas again," she whispered and he smiled, kissing her neck before she scrambled up, looking around the bed. "Oh shit," she murmured and he sat upright, frowning and rubbing his eyes like a child. "What?" he asked and she looked worried. "My dress is out there. Someone is going to know that I was in here with you," she whispered and George rolled his eyes. " I shouldn't worry," he said, opening the curtain slowly and peeking out to see no one. He grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her out of the bed, quickly grabbing her clothing in a pile. He placed on his boxers and went over to his drawer. "Wear this," he said, throwing her a large Quidditch top and trousers. She held up the three sizes too big clothes and smirked. Putting them on quickly, she turned to look at George who was now wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that defined his muscular body. He took her hand and they slowly made their way downstairs in the common room. Hardly anyone was up, but as they reached the sofa a few heads popped up, including Fred and Angelina. "Moooorning," said Fred, smirking at the couple who reddened quickly and sat down without looking directly into Fred's eyes. Fred watched their every move and Jenny sat beside George, her hand on his knee firmly so he wouldn't escape and punch Fred in the face. "So... how was last night for my two best friends?" he asked and suddenly, Jenny threw a cushion at him, hitting him straight on the head. "Nice one," said George, giving Jenny a high five as they giggled like kids. "I was only asking!" he shouted back, throwing the cushion so it hit Jenny dead on in the face. She laughed and put the cushion aside. "I'm going to go change," she whispered, kissing George's cheek, "be down in a minute," she whispered, winking in his direction then getting up and heading towards her bedroom "Don't!" shouted George at Fred as he smirked, raising his shoulders. "I didn't say anything!" he said, attempting to sound innocent. "You were though," said George, muttering under his breath.

"How was it then?" he asked, looking at him and raising an eyebrow. George twiddled his fingers and blushed, looking up at his eager twin brother. He smiled slowly and looked pleased with himself.

"Indescribable!" he exclaimed and Fred laughed, sitting back and nodding, folding his arms and ending the conversation there.

* * *

**The Final Task** Jenny, George, Angelina, Fred and Lee stood in the stands where the final task was set, awaiting for the four contestans to arrive. On their faces they had the letters 'H' and 'P' painted in red, shining brightly as they waved their Gryffindor scarves around. "How much, Fred?" asked George, looking at the small wooden box and Fred smiled widely. "Loads! We did good, doing this whole betting buisiness during the tournamount," said Fred, smiling as he tapped his box proudly, stuffing it into his large coat. He wrapped his arm and pulled Angelina into his arms and she cuddled him, keeping warm. George did the same thing and Jenny smiled up at him, kissing his nose softly. "Silence!" shouted Dumbledore loudly, and then he turned to the four competitors. Each of them walked towards their entrance and entered at the sound of the cannon and everyon cheered. Soon enough though, the entrances were sealed with ivy and the students went silent, waiting in anticipation for he arrival of the cup and the winner. Jenny squirmed in George's arms and looked anxiously over at where Harry had stood. "He'll be OK. He's survived the last two, he'll make it," whispered George. "And if he doesn't - " and suddenly Jenny punched him softly in the stomach and he gulped, laughing slightly as she frowned at him, her stomach doing flips as she waited. ********* Hours passed and the students were starting to get restless. Jenny leant against George's shoulder, slowly falling asleep. Fleur was back and so was Krum. It was just Cedric and Harry to wait for now. Jenny sighed heavily and looked over at Angelina who was snogging Fred's face off. She looked over and smiled at Lee who squeesed his way through towards her, draping his arm over her shoulder casually. "Can't keep their hands off each other, can they?" said George, smiling and turned to Fred and Angelina who had stopped and turned to look at them. "Says you! Remember... Christmas Morning guys?" said Fred, winking at Jenny who frowned and Lee burst out laughing. "Do you want to look like an old man again, Fred? Because I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for me..." she said, reaching in her pocket and slowly getting out her wand and pointing it at Fred's head. He raised his hands up and began to stutter. "No...! No, I like my normal hair... thanks," he said, stepping back from Jenny who smirked and nodded, placing her wand back. _**CRACK!**_ Suddenly, Harry landed on the floor with a crash, holding onto the cup and leaning over someone who was lying on the floor, not moving. "That's my son!" shouted Diggory and Jenny gasped, looking at Cedric who was lying cold and dead on the grass. Diggory cried over his sons body, weeping his eyes out. George pulled Jenny into his arms and her mouth opened wide, her eyes slowly filling with tears. She looked around and saw many students in tears, weeping into each others shoulders, including Cho Chang, his girlfriend who she had found out that Harry had a slight crush on for a while. She looked over and sighed, shaking her head sadly as Harry was taken away by the new defence against the Dark Arts teacher into his classroom. Slowly, everyone began to make their way back to Hogwarts, but the walk back was deathly silent, for no one spoke. The only noise you could hear was the sound of people sobbing and sniffing, and some people whispering "I can't believe this..." Jenny turned to George and looked at him sadly. "You don't think he's back... do you?" she whispered and George shrugged, kissing the top of her head as she leant into him. "I don't know..." he whispered in response and immediately she knew that this was his way of comforting her, but knowing that the worst was still to come. 


	6. Harry Potter & the Order of the Pheonix

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix** **Reunited** Harry followed Moody, Tonks and some other witches and wizards who he couldn't quite remember the name of into the magical house which had just appeared out of no where. He entered the door and was sent upstairs by Mrs Weasley after glancing slightly at Sirius, his godfather. He walked up the stairs and was greeted by Hermione flinging herself at him, hugging him tightly and Ron behind him, smiling. Jenny and Ginny were sat talking on the bed and he smiled at them both, nodding formally and they smiled back, Ginny smiling a little longer than Jenny. "Heard you lot gossiping," said Fred, suddenly apparating behind Harry, scaring him to death. "Alright, 'arry?" said George, doing the same thing and surprising Harry once more. "Will you stop that," said Harry quietly and George laughed. "Why?" he asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, Jenny apparated in front of George and scared him to death and he jumped and she grabbed his face, pulling into a deep kiss. " See how _you_ like it, Mr Weasley," she whispered and George smiled sexily at her, kissing her quickly again and then turning to Harry, handing him a large ear and string. "Wh - " "Extendable ears," said George, answering his questions before he could get a word out. ********* Later that same night, Jenny curled up with George in their bedroom. Jenny had actually snuck from her shared bedroom with Hermione and Ginny and had crept into Fred and Georges bedroom, but luckily Frde was out for the count. She placed her head under his shoulder, curling up and wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into her and nuzzling his strong chest slightly. She sighed heavily and held him so tight that he was finding it tricky to breath. "Hey, whats wrong?" he asked, through gasps of breath. "Don't kill me just yet," he continued and she giggled. "It's just... I don't know. Because of You-Know-Who coming back I'm scared, being Muggleborn I mean - " "Stop it. You're no different from the rest of us. You're a witch, and a talented one at that. Especially at Quidditch," he continued, kissing her nose and she smiled. "What do you want to do after leaving Hogwarts?" she asked, frowning and realising that she had never asked him this question before. "Well... Fred and I have some ideas," he whispered and his face looked sad. "We were thinking of opening a joke shop and sell our own products," he continued and Jenny smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Sounds wonderful." "You?" he asked, stroking her soft face. "Something to do with Quidditch. Whether that be writing about it in the Daily Prophet or playing it professionaly," he said, twiddling her fingers in the soft sheet which covered their bodies.

* * *

**Dolores Umbridge** "...and I think that we are all going to be, very good friends," she finished sweetly, sickly sweetly actually, making Jenny want to vomit on her food. "That's likely," said Fred and George in unison with a sarcastic tone, balancing their heads on their fists as they leant forwards, bored out of their brains like everyone else. Umbridge looked at them sternly and then turned away to continue talking. Jenny sniggered and George turned to look at her and she rolled her eyes, George nodding in agreement. He took a hold of her hand and drummed his fingers along her knuckles and she relaxed, waiting the short troll dressed in pink walk up and down the Great Hall, staring at each student carefully, as if picking her next meal. ********* Once the 'speech' was finished, more like 'lecture', then everyone headed upstairs to the common room. Jenny stood up and walked out with Angelina and suddenly Fred and George bolted their way past them, sprinting past the students and up the stairs. As Jenny entered the common room, she immediately headed up to her bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. She entered the common room area and saw Fred and George giving boxes to first and second year students. She frowned and made her way over to them and they smiled innocently at her, showing their teeth off. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting down and searching through the boxes. "Testing these marvellous inventions, dear Jennifer," said Fred, handing a child another sweet and Jenny glared over at Fred who smiled again. She rolled her eyes and turned to George who looked worried. "Please don't rat us in about this," he whispered and Jenny burst out laughing. "Since when have I ever done such a thing?!" she shouted, laughing at the propsterous thought. Once recovered from her laughing, she turned to George again who was smiling and had visibly relaxed, "What are they anyway?" she asked. "Sweets, potions, stuff like that. We're thinking... erm... I'll tell you when we've got some privacy," he whispered and she frowned. She looked down at the box which read 'WWW'. "What does 'WWW' stand for?" she asked, touching the glittery part of the box where the letters were written and George shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," he whispered and she frowned again, not understanding what he was on about. _

_"__Can I have the 'Nosebleed Nougat?" asked a little blond boy who held out his hand. George fished in the box and handed him one, and he ran away smiling and with joy spread across his face._

_"__Come with me," he whispered, taking Jenny's hand and she frowned, following him out of the portrait and not saying a word. _ _They walked through the corridors and suddenly there was a clatter in the corner. Jenny turned quickly and saw blond hair, nothing more. _ _"__Draco..." she whispered, squinting through the dark, hoping to get a better view. _ _"__Come on," said George, pulling her down the stairs and finally into a unused classroom. He locked the door and Jenny stood staring at him, having no clue whatsoever of what he was doing. _ _"__Listen... me and Fred, we've been thinking about this for a while," he whispered, taking her hand and bringing it up to his face. "We're not carrying on this year, we're going to leave and open our shop in Diagon Alley. It's all sorted now, we just need a good exit," he whispered and Jenny's mouth opened wide and she frowned sadly._ _"__Oh..." she whispered. _ _"__You're not mad, are you?" he asked, tilting her head up with his finger and thumb at her chin. _ _"__No, no I'm glad you're following your dreams. It's just..." she whispered and then she grabbed George, pulling him into a bear hug and placing her face against his strong, warm chest, "I'm going to miss you," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. _ _She lifted her head up and he smiled crookidly down at her, slowly placing his lips on hers. She shifted and stood upright, slowly sliding her lands to his backside, holding them there as they kissed. He hands went into her long brown hair, carressing her slowly as they deepened the kiss even more so. Suddenly, George had grabbed Jenny and pushed her against the wall, kissing her with all his might, running his tongue along her lips as a question of whether to enter or not. Once her lips opened, their tongues danced together as they kissed with lust and more heat. She quickly began to unbutton his shirt, leaving it on his shoulders but running her hands along his firm chest. George unzipped from the front her red hoodie, letting it fall to her elbows as she fisted his hair. Her vest top strap fell down her shoulder, revealing her beautiful and long neckline, which George couldn't resist. He kissed her neck and she moaned against his touch. Quickly though, she brought his face back to hers and began to kiss him. _ _Suddenly, the door burst open and slammed agains the rock of the wall hard. George turned, as did Jenny, to see a very red faced and angry Umbridge, with Draco Malfoy stood behind, smirking. Jenny's jaw clentched and she made to move at him and George held her back, luckily._ _"__Mr Weasley, Miss Goldring. Appauling behaviour! I was hoping not to give a detention on the first day of term but, it looks like I'll have to! Tomorrow after your final lesson. My office," she snapped, raising her voice. _ _"__But Professor, it's the Quidditch try-outs tomorrow!" shouted Jenny, looking utterly heartbroken._ _"__Well, it looks like Gryffindor will be without you. Serves you right for disobeying the rules," she snapped back. _ _"__Professor, where in the rules does it say ''no kissing?'" asked Jenny, folding her arms and smirking._ _"__ENOUGH!" screamed Umbridge, staring at Jenny. Draco stepped back slightly, in order not to be in firing line if anything does happen. "You two, with me. NOW," she shrieked and they walked out of the classroom, Jenny making sure that when she left she was able to leave behind an evil glare Draco who smirked back. George ingored this and followed Jenny and Umbridge through the corridors, her heels tapping and echoing off the walls._ _"__Fizzle-pop," she commanded, making an eagel move around and reveal some stairs. _ _"__Dumbledores? Really?! Professor, I think you're taking this a little drastically - "_ _"__ENOUGH MISS GOLDING! One more word from you and you'll have detention for the rest of the school year!" she screamed and Jenny stiffled a giggle but remained silent. George smirked down at her and kissed her cheek before making their way up to Dumbledore._ _"__Professor! I found these two indespicable children... kissing and what not in an empty classroom. And this girl," she said, pointing her finger at Jenny who frowned back, "was incredibly rude towards me!" she shouted and Dumbledore walked over to Jenny and looked down at her. _ _"__Is that true?" he whispered and Jenny simply smirked, making Dumbledore laugh slightly. "Dolores, they are just teenagers in love, nothing to worry about. On your way," he said, dismissing the couple who smiled happily and ran out of the office without a backwards glance and down the stairs. As they left the stairs and the eagle went back to its normal position, Jenny and George burst out laughing, holding their sides as they continued to giggle at the events that just happened. _ _"__Oh my God!" laughed Jenny with tears in her eyes._ _"__Don't think you'll get away with this in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge will have revenge," said George, smiling slightly and winking at Jenny who blushed from what felt like the core of her bones. She took Georges hand to her lips and kissed it noisily, making him smirk as she did so. _ _"__Oh, I hope so," she said, winking back and slowly, they began to make their way back to the common room._

* * *

_**The Meeting**_ _"__She's changed everything. We have no freedom whatsoever and she treats us like children! We're seventeen for Gods sake," shouted Jenny angrily as they walked towards the Hogs Head Inn. George, Fred, Angelina and Lee nodded in agreement, not wanting to get Jenny any more riled up about the whole situation. _ _They slowly enterd the pub and headed upstairs to an abandoned room and sat down amongst the other people. They were, by far, the oldest there. Everyone else were in Harry's year or below. Slowly, Harry, Hermione and Ron entered and sat down. The whole room was silent, than things began to get awkward. _ _"__Hi," said Hermione, attempting to sound casual and cool but failing miserably. Jenny sniggered, as did Lee and they turned to each other, smirking. _ _"__I think you all know why we're here... we've got to stop this. Voldemort's back, and Umbridge isn't doing anything to help us fight back, let alone cast defencsive spells. So, thats why we need Harry - "_ _"__Hang on..." said Harry, standing quickly and startling Hermione slightly. "Just because I fought him last year doesn't mean that..."_ _"__Who knows that you're telling the truth?" shouted a blond boy from the back and Jenny glared in his direction, fuming but attempting not to show it. _ _"__Just because I did all those things doens't mean I didn't get any help. I nearly always did. Most of it was just luck. But, seeing those people, your friends die in front of you, you don't know what thats like..." he whispered. _ _"__No, you're right. We don't. That's why we need your help Harry. Else we have no chance of defeating... Voldemort," said Hermione, the word difficult for her to say. Slowly, she placed a quill and a piece of parchment on the table. Luna Lovegood, a girl in Harry's year, slowly stood up and took the quill, signing her name after Ron's. Fred stood and signed, as did George, Jenny, Lee, Angelina, Seamus, Dean, and the rest of the room._

* * *

_**Lessons**_ _George and Jenny walked into the Room of Requirement, ready for their next lesson in defending themselves. The younger children were hoping to have someone to look up to, seeing as they were the eldest in the group – how wrong they were. As they entered, George whispered a snide comment in Jenny's ear and she slapped his arm playfully and pushed him into the circle, standing next to him and smirking as he went to wrap his arm around her waist._ _"__Right, last week we were finishing off defensive spells. This time, I want you to do it against one another. We shall watch, so it puts more pressure on you. So... who would like to go first?" asked Harry, parting the circle in half as they made a long line, waiting for the first couple to walk forwards. Everyone stood still, looking at one another nervously. Jenny rolled her eyes and grabbed Georges hand, pulling him into the centre. _ _"__We'll do it," she said, smiling at Harry who smiled back, nodding. Jenny walked to one side of the line and George to the other. _ _"__Bet you Jenny'll win," said Lee to Fred. _ _"__You're on," he whispered, looking at George and hoping he'd win._ _"__On the count of three. One, two, three - " said Harry and then suddenly from one end of the room to the other, a red spark flew out of Jenny's wand as she hit George dead on in the stomach, making him fly backwards in the air and land heavily on the floor. She giggled as he got back to his feet._ _"__Stupefy!" he shouted back and suddenly, a large red spark flew out of George's wand as Jenny turned her back. She quickly whipped round and blocked the spell, shocked at what she did. She looked up and smiled at George who smirked and shrugged. He held out his arms and she ran into them, kissing him passionately on the lips. Fred noticed that the kids around them were gawping at their behaviour._ _"__Er... guys? Not in front of the young eyes," he whispered, winking and Jenny looked over at Fred and smirked._ _"__We can't kiss anywhere else," she said, winking back and he blushed slightly, stepping back into line._

* * *

_**Patronus**_ _"__It's the most powerful and difficult spell. To conjure one you must focus," said Harry as he walked around the room, watching each person cast their patronous._ _"__Expecto Patronum," said George as he raised his wand in the air and a silver coyote flew out of it, howling in the air and running around Jenny playfully. She giggled as the coyote did so, running around and licking her face. _ _"__Fantastic, George," said Harry, patting his back and George smiled in agreement. "Jenny?" asked Harry and Jenny nodded, readying her wand. _ _"__Expecto Patronum," she whispered and a silver whisp left her wand, revealing a hawk flying around Georges head, squaking beautifully as it did so. She looked up at it in awe, her mouth wide open as it flew around the room above peoples heads._ _"__Well done," said Harry, watching the hawk fly and then moving to help others._

* * *

_**Umbridge's punishment**_ _Jenny sat amongst the others who were being punished for setting up the Dumbledores Army, writing in what seemed perfectly ordinary ink but the words appearing on her hand. She winced at the pain, but refused to show any emotion. Looking up, she glared at Umbridge who sighed, sitting in Dumbledore's chair, smiling sweetly at the children being tortured below. _ _"__You may go," she said again, as if nothing had happened. Jenny stood up quickly and pushed her chair back, refusing to push it back in and be polite. Umbridge glared at her and she did back, saying nothing and turning on her heel quickly, runninng out of the Great Hall. She was first out and looked down at her hand, burning red._ _"__Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" she hissed to herself, holding her hand tightly. Suddenly, she turned to see a young girl crying, holding her hand tightly. She was from Hufflepuff and had long blond hair. She walked past Jenny and attempted to smile up at her. _ _"__Hey, come here," said Jenny, holding out her good hand to the girl, speaking softly as if to an endagered animal. "What's your name, sweetie?" asked Jenny as a few people walked past them._ _"__Poppy," she whispered back, her voice hoarse and her tears raw from crying._ _"__Hey, don't cry. Listen, I know it hurts now, but the pain goes after a while. See?" she said, lifted her hand up and showing not the recent markings but one from before, showing a red fading mark. She tapped it with her finger and tried her best not to wince at the pain, and she suceeded. "See? Doesn't hurt. Now, go to bed and try to sleep," she whispered, stroking her back and the little girl suddenly hugged her tightly from the waist, and she put her arm around her shoulders. The little girl ran off, still holding her hand but looking a lot happier. _ _"__That was kind," said George, wrapping his hand around her shoulders, pulling her close to his body. Jenny smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth._ _"__Umbridge will pay for that. She's torturing young, innocent girls like Poppy," she said, getting red at the face from the anger building up in side of her. George smiled and walked up the stairs, arm in arm. They would normally walk hand in hand but the pain was too unbareable. _

* * *

**The Argument**

Harry walked back from Dumbledore's office in horror and completely confused after talking to him about the matter with Arthur Weasley. Cedric dying, Voldemort returning and hardly anyone believing him was the last thing that Harry needed, let alone the Ministry playing up all the time, lying in the daily prophet. Harry thought about Cho Chang, and then, Jenny walked round the corner, spotted Harry and walked away.

"Jenny! Hey Jenny wait!" shouted Harry as he cantered after her down the corridor and into the Grand Staircase Hallway.

"Oh. Sorry Harry," said Jenny suspiciously, "didn't see you... there. What do you want?" Her tone was short and cross, and she obviously didn't want to see or speak to Harry at all.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you yesterday. I was just upset and... shocked. I shouldn't have said all those mean things about you and..."

"Oh what Harry. Like saying that George wasn't good enough for me? Or that I could do better? Or that we'll never make it over a year? Or that I'm a what you said 'wallowing old maid who will never find love because I try too hard to be boyish and therefore will end up alone forever?! WAS THAT IT?!" Jenny was now shouting at Harry, and Jenny shouting was something that many people would not want to miss. Jenny never shouted at anyone, she was quite laid back and calm, despite the fact that she mainly got chased by students older than her around the school from planting dungbombs or puking pastels in their food and drink. She never seemed angry, and Harry was actually frightened of her for the first time in his life. He looked at her eyes, staring onto Harry's regretful face, however she would not forgive him.

"Yeah." Harry looked down at his feet and wished that the ground would suck him in, disappearing from Jenny's evil glare.

"The thing is Harry, why would you say that in the first place?! You're best friends with my boyfriend's brother. Accusing his family is just not done Harry. And, I know you don't need to hear this, but you really hurt my feelings. Hope you're happy with yourself!" and with this, Jenny strode up the changing staircases and disappeared into the 7th floor to the common room. Harry felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach as he gazed up the staircase. He then noticed that the stairs were full of students in his year and the year above. He looked up at them, and sprinted up the stairs, hoping to actually give a _full_ apology this time to Jenny. He was likely though to be very unsuccessful, as she was likely to be with George.

As Harry entered the common room, he looked over at the fire, but no one was there. The

desks were empty. The arm chair was empty. Even the sofa was empty. Until, Harry looked into the corner of the room, and saw Jenny sat on a chair, looking out at the summer scenery.

_"__Jenny. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for everything. Like you-know-who returning, Cedric's death," as he said this, Jenny shivered and continued to stare out of the window, "it's just, you happened to catch me at a very bad time Jenny. It's not your fault, it's mine. Sorry..." and with this, Harry left leaving a troublesome and worried Jennifer to look out of the window and think about what Harry's apology meant. _

* * *

_**Revenge**_

_Christmas had been and gone and everyone was back at Hogwarts. Jenny sat on the grounds, reading a book and sat between George's long legs as he leant against a tree, slowly dozing off in the warm sunshine. She placed her book down and shifted, turning around and facing him slightly._

_"__I'm glad you're Father's OK," she whispered, smiling and sweeping the hair from his eyes._

_"__And me," he whispered, kissing her chin and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and inhaling deeply, taking in his delicious scent._

_"__Big day tomorrow... I'm going to miss you," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. _

_"__Hey, no crying. Remember our agreement?" he said, smiling and raising an eyebrow, making her chuckle slightly and nod. Suddenly, the chimes from the clock went off and she looked up. _

_"__Shit! I've got to get an essay done. I'll see you later, yeah?" he asked, kissing his cheek quickly and running into Hogwarts after passing Lee, Fred and Hermione who was following Fred and shouting slightly._

_"__What have you done now?" asked George, moving to face the other three who sat down heavily, all except Hermione who glared at Fred with her hands placed on her hips. _

_"__It wasn't meant to happen! I wasn't concentrating last night and I added too much..." he said defencelessly, holding his hands up as a sign of innocence. Hermione rolled her eyes. _

_"__You gave a boy a nose bleed for two hours, Fred!" she shouted, her eyes widening as she saw George and Lee laugh. "You are so immature Fred! So rebellious..." she muttered and George coughed loudly. _

_"__Hello? Have you met the other half?" he said, waving his hand and pretending to be horrified that he wasn't included._

_"__Oh George!" she shouted, looking angry. _

_"__Hey!" shouted Lee, holding his hand in the air. _

_"__Oh Lee," muttered Hermione, "not you too?" she said, whining as he smiled wickedly. _

_"__Have you met Jenny recently?!" he said, and George burst out laughing. _

_"__Did you hear what _she did to old toad face? Planted dung bombs in her tea, so they exploded smelly tea all over he face and new hat! She was bloomin' _furious – but she never got caught. How about that eh?" said George, folding his arms and feeling very proud of his girlfriend and her achievements._

_"__Sounds very immature, George," replied Hermione, folding her arms with annoyance filling her eyes._

_"__Well, you would say that wouldn't you Hermione? Wouldn't know a good prank if it hit you in the face!" said George, folding his arms in the same way and acting like Hermione which made her hair split on ends. She was really getting angry now._

_"__Evidently, Umbridge does now..." said Fred and George and Lee burst out laughing, leaving a very infuriated Hermione storming away into Hogwarts and leaving the cackling hyenas to their jokes._

* * *

_**Good-bye Hogwarts**_

_It was finally a Friday and Jenny sat down heavily on the plush sofas in the common room, waiting for George to turn up from Potions with Snape – greaseball Snape as most people call him. Hermione, Ron and Harry were busy studying for their finals which were starting tomorrow, so they were sat by the window and concentrating hard on their work, leaving a very bored Jenny. George bolted through the portrait and Jenny stood up quickly, sprinting to George and kissing him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck as he staggered the stand up straight._

_"__Bloody hell," he whispered as he pulled away from her lips and she smirked._

_"__Where have you been?" she asked and he smiled slightly. _

_"__Finishing touches for tomorrows grand exit," he whispered in her ear and then he grabbed her waist and pinched it, making her jump and giggle. _

_He swooped down and grabbed her body, carrying her towards the door and heading up the steps towards his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it, then proceeded to perform a charm to keep all of the noises out of the room. He turned around and saw that Jenny had tears running down her face and she was looking sadly over at George. He frowned and slowly walked towards her, cautiously. He stroked her face gently._

_"__Hey, what's wrong?" he asked and she smiled._

_"__It's just... I'm going to miss you," she whispered and she pressed her head against his chest, weeping quietly and hugging him with all her might. He screwed his eyes shut and cooed her softly, kissing her head now and then to calm her down. She sniffed and looked up at him, smiling slightly but still looking sombre. "I'm sorry. I must look a complete mess - "_

_"__No, you don't. Come with me," he whispered, taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom._

_She frowned and realised where he was taking her when he took a left out of the corridor rather than towards the stairs. He opened the door and walked into the large bathroom, slowly inserting his coin into a shower room and it opened. Inside, there was a table and chair, sink, toilet, bath and shower. Jenny smiled at George who began to take off his cloak. She knew what his plan was, and turned and quickly chanted a spell against the door. _

_"__Come on," he said, taking off his clothing and Jenny followed. Finally, they were both naked and George took her hand, leading her towards the bath. He turned the tap and it rapidly filled with water. He clambered in with Jenny and began to create bubbles in the bath. They sat at either end of the bath and leant back, Jenny enjoying the relaxing sensation that she wouldn't be able to cherish for much longer. _

_"__So, what's this grand exit like then?" she asked, flicking some bubble bath at George who chuckled._

_"__Wait and see," he whispered, a crooked yet beautiful smile creeping on his face. She suddenly couldn't resist the urge and she sat bolt upright, clambering forwards and catching his lips on hers, resting her body against his as they lay on top of each other, kissing seeing as there was no tomorrow for them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her slippery body into his. _

_"__Oi!" shouted someone from outside, pounding on the door. __"__I need to pee! George, come on let me in!" shouted a voice. Jenny frowned and turned to George who rolled his eyes. _

_"__Fred..." he whispered, glaring over at the door. "Use another bathroom!" shouted Jenny and George placed his hand over her mouth, his eyes wide and all they heard from the other side of the door was laughter._

_"__Jenny! What are you doing in the boys toilets...?" he asked, sarcasm and amusment in his voice. Suddenly, there was a yelp as he touched the door handle and a clatter as he fell backwards. Jenny smiled and continued to go and kiss George. _

_"__What..."_

_"__I made it so he'd get an electric shock if he tried to get in," she whispered, winking and he laughed._

_Jenny panted against Georges body as they lay naked on his bed, her head against his chest. He slowly stroked her back with his long fingers, sighed heavily and their breathing slowing down._

_"__You know what, I'm going to miss this the most," she whispered, giggling and he grabbed her waist, pulling her up to meet his eyes and he laughed, kissing her nose. _

_"__I'll write to you, every day if you like. And, I come to Hogsmeade now and then to meet up with you. You're coming over in the Summer... yeah?" he asked and she nodded, kissing his neck and a small groan leaving his lips._

* * *

_**Leaving **_

_Jenny stood in the Great Hall with Angelina, waiting for Fred and George to emerge from God knows where. Umbridge stood with the squad of mainly Slytherins and Jenny leant agains the banistar and stared at them. _

_"__Hey, where's Fred and George?" asked Ron, coming up behind her and startling her. _

_"__Dunno," she replied, shrugging and then glancing up at the corridor. Red, purpled and green lights reflected off the walls and she smiled. _

_"__Here they come," whispered Angelina and suddenly the twins flew on their broomsticks into the Great Hall, firing fireworks in every direction, hitting the Slytherins and popping around the pupils heads. _

_"__Ready when you are, Fred!" shouted George and Fred threw high in the air a firework which cracked open revealing a large dragon which came swooping down towards Umbridge. She shrieked and ran away, running with all her might and suddenly the jaws of the dragon clamped around her, dissapearing and making everyone laugh and applaud. _

_Before they left Hogwarts, George quickly flew down towards Jenny and kissed her on the lips passionately whilst he still hovered on his broom, dissapearing off into the sunset with his brother to start a new life together._

* * *

**After the Order**

Harry walked up the empty stairs and entered the common room, no one was there. Everyone was down in the Great Hall having the end of term meal, including Ron and Hermione, who decided that it was best if they left Harry on this own, alone with his thoughts. However, he was shocked to find Jenny on her own.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" asked Harry in utter shock. He glimpsed at the book she was reading, it was called 'Lord of the Rings', and like so many others he was curious and fascinated by the book.

"I was waiting here for you, actually. I just wanted to see how you were that's all," asked Jenny, as she closed the book and stood up, looking directly at Harry in the eyes.

_"__I'm … OK thanks Jenny..." and with this, Jenny kissed him on the cheek and smiled. She gave him a wink (as usual) and walked out of the portrait and headed down the stairs to join everyone else in the Great Hall for the final meal. Harry's head was spinning, did she do it just to be friendly? Or did it really mean something? Harry started to wonder if like he did, she liked him too? He did kiss Cho to get his mind off Jenny, and it obviously didn't work. He still liked her, but suprisingly not as much as he once did. His head whirling with different emotions, he headed up the stairs to pack his trunk. No one elses were done except Harry's, which took hardly any time to do._


	7. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**_

_**The Shop**_

_"H__arry!" shouted Jenny from across the street, walking cautiously towards him. _

_"__Jenny, how are things?" he asked and she smiled, winking and grabbing him into a great big bear hug. _

_"__How's your Summer been?" asked Hermione and Jenny flushed, as did Ron knowing that she had been staying at Georges for a while now. _

_"__Good, yeah. My parents went away to visit some family so I stopped here. Come on!" she said, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her into the new shop; Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was amazing! The isles were covered with products of many colours, including students buying their skiving snackboxes for the upcoming terms at Hogwarts. _

_"__Welcome! We've got Skiving snackboxes half off!" shouted a voice from the balcony and Jenny looked up to see George smiling down at her and winking. She ran up the steps and grabbed him and pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. _

_"__Oi, stop driving our customers away," shouted Fred, smiling at the couple who glared in his direction._

_"__Come on," he whispered, taking her hand into the stock room and leaving the busy shop. He brought her into the room and shut the curtain, taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply, his hands moving around her body freely. He pulled away and looked sad._

_"__What's wrong?" she asked, stroking his face softly._

_"__I'm just worried about you. Going back to Hogwarts after Sirius' death. I don't want you to get hurt," he whispered and she cupped his chin, lowering it down to look into his eyes._

_"__Hey, nothing's going to happen to me. I'm a big girl, George. Anyway, I'll be seeing you most weekends, right?" she asked and he nodded, attempting to smile. "Come on, your customers are waiting, Mr Weasley," she whispered, winking and holding out her hand to him as she walked towards the curtain._

_"__Oh... I love it when you call me that," he said huskily, winking back and biting his bottom lip sexily. Jenny giggled and pulled him into the shop, watching people pass him with their mouths wide open and smiling._

_"__Jesus, you were popular at Hogwarts and now look at you," whispered Jenny in awe and he smiled, shrugging his shoulders and returning to the front desk to help Fred._

* * *

_**Good-bye**_

_"__Well, I guess this is it," said George, shrugging as she stepped towards the train. Jenny turned to see that he looked upset and as if he had regretted leaving Hogwarts for good. He stood staring at her as passengers and parents passed the couple, some of them glacing and pointing at George about being 'that young man who has that joke shop'. The words flying around them made George smile slightly, but only just. _

_"__George, you make it sound like we'll never see each other again. It's not as if I'm dying, you prune," she whispered, giggling and stroking his stubbled cheek. He pressed his head into her hand and she smiled. She grabbed his waist and pulled him into a large hug, pressing her face against ||his chest and breathing heavily. He kissed the top of her head and then pulled her face up to meet his, tears running down her cheeks. "God, I'm such an idiot," she whispered, laughing and wiping the tears from her cheeks and George laughed. _

_"__My idiot," he whispered, kissing her lips softly._

_"__Come on, Jenny! For once get your lips off him and get your arse here!" shouted Lee from the carriage door, holding it open for her. She waved at him and turned back to George, who looked sombre and depressed. _

_"__I'll see you later, honey," she whispered, kissing his forhead and then turning towards the train. She jumped on and stood at the window, waving at George who waved back. She winked and he winked back again._

_"__Love you!" shouted Jenny loudly, laughing and embarrasing George who went bright red and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Women around his awhed at it and he lowered his head, heading back home as soon as possible. Jenny sat down next to Lee and smiled at him politely. _

_"__Well, that was fun. I love doing that," she whispered, winking at Lee and he laughed. _

_"__You've really embarrased him. Poor bloke," said Lee, getting out the Daily Prophet from his bag and Jenny sat down and looked outside and felt sad. She turned to see that Harry was walking past her carriage and holding something behind his back. She frowned and got up, walking and sliding the door open._

_"__Harry!" she shouted but he did nothing but walk. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged, closing the door and sitting back down to catch up with her friends._

* * *

_**Hogsmeade**_

_"__Harry, you coming down to Hogsmeade?" asked Jenny, dressed in her duffle coat, wooley bobble hat, scarf and gloves. She looked very sweet and was ready to attempt the snow and get to meet George for the first time!_

_"__Yeah, but I'm waiting for Ron and Hermione. Come with us?" he asked, hope in his voice. He hadn't seen enough of Jenny because of Sirius and all that happened last year, and with that Dumbledore was telling him he probably wouldn't see her much this year either. He felt a strong connection with her. As did Hermione. She smiled and shook her head, Harry's smile fading away from his face. _

_"__It's OK. I'm leaving now to meet George. I'll see you later. I'm sorry... by the way honey. I really am," she said softly, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, making him blush. She didn't wink, leaving him alone and blushing._

_She noticed a shock of red hair amongst the snow and saw George stood outside the Hogs Head, waiting for Jenny to arrive. She smiled and bolted her way through the passing people and lunged at him, hugging him tightly and smiling. _

_"__Er... Jenny? What are you doing?" he asked and Jenny's smile slowly slipped away. _

_"__Wh – what?" she asked, frowning as she pulled away from him. _

_"__Still can't tell us apart," he whispered and she blushed, placing her hands on her cheeks and stepping away from him. _

_"__Fred, oh my God. Thank God it was only a hug, I was going to go for the kiss," she whispered, giggling and winking at her friend. He blushed and chuckled under his breath. _

_"__He's inside," he whispered, pointing to the door and Jenny smiled, nodding and walking towards the door. It was full of people trying to keep warm from the snowy weather, drinking (or downing like Slughorn was) their butterbeer. Suddenly, someone wrapped their hands around her waist and whispered into her ear._

_"__Hello," he whispered and she frowned, hitting his arm hard. _

_"__Nice one, Fred," she said, smirking and he shrugged his shoulders, winking in her direction. _

_"__Hi, Ange," she said, pulling her friend into a large hug. She hugged back, a little tighter than Jenny had expected but she hugged back nonetheless. _

_"__Where's George?" she asked, looking around and she couldn't spot him. _

_"__Jenny?" shouted a voice from the corner of the room and it was George, smiling and standing slowly, gesturing the seat beside him for Jenny to sit on. Her face lit up and she ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck and capturing his lips. He pushed into her body and deepened the kiss. To breath, she pulled away and smiled. _

_"__I've missed you," she whispered, hugging him tightly and he hugged back, sighing and closing his eyes. _

_"__And me," he muttered back. They sat down and began to drink their butterbeer, their hands interlinked as they joined conversation with Fred and Angelina. _

_"__So, hows Quidditch?" asked George, downing the last of his drink. _

_"__Good. I got Chaser again, and Jenny got Beater," said Angelina and Georges eyes widened with suprise and pride. _

_"__Took our role, eh?" he said, lowering his eyes to Jenny who smiled and nodded childishly._

_"__How's Slughorn?" asked Fred and Jenny smiled slightly._

_"__He's OK. Has a lot of 'favourites'," she whispered and he nodded his head, sipping his last drink down and gulping loudly._

* * *

_**Slughorns Christmas Party**_

_The party was in full swing and Jenny sipped her wine slowly, looking around for someone to talk to. Angelina couldn't go due to a cold, so she was quite alone. Suddenly, Hermione ran past her, hiding in the curtain and Jenny chuckled slightly. She looked to see Cormac looking around the party, searching for his missing date. She walked towards the curtain and opened it, entering it and seeing Hermione looking worried. _

_"__Are you alright?" she asked, frowning. _

_"__Yes. I'm trying to get away from Cormac," she whispered, looking over Jenny's shoulder in case he arrived._

_"__Why did you even... oh," she whispered, smiling and winking at Hermione who flushed_

_"__What?" asked Hermione who was redening at the face within seconds. _

_"__Nothing, don't worry Hermione. Your secret is safe with me. Promise," she murmured, winking and leaving Hermione very confused and worried... still._

_"__Harry, are you OK?" asked Jenny as she walked over to him and he stared out of the window looking suspicious. _

_"__Huh? Oh yeah... fine. Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" he asked, smiling and pushing his glasses up his nose as he looked at Jenny. He noticed how beautiful she looked. Her hair was loose and straight and she wore a tight off the shoulder red dress, black tights and heeled boots. She looked very classy and trendy._

_"__Yeah. Can't wait to see George," she whispered, winking and then downing her drink and going to fetch another._

* * *

_**Christmas Day**_

_Jenny awoke on Christmas morning snuggling into Georges chest. He was fast asleep and his hair was flopping over his forehead as he softly snored. She shifted in the bed and untangled her legs from his, attempting not to wake him up. She slowly rose from the bed and grabbed her vest top which was lying on the floor. She quickly slipped it on and searched her suitcase for her underwear. Once half dressed, she went to the bathroom to freshen up before going downstairs to see everyone. She could hear people moving about the coridors, so the house was up. She walked back into the bedroom to see that George was still fast asleep in bed, his arm stretching out for her feel. She smiled and sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as he mumbled her name softly as he breathed. She grabbed her pajama bottoms and put them on, as well as her cardigan. She closed the door behind her silently and headed downstairs. _

_"__Jenny! Merry Christmas, darling," said Mrs Weasley sweetly with a merry tone to her voice. _

_"__Merry Christmas, Mrs Weasley," she replied and they both hugged. Mrs Weasley pulled away and stood at arms length, looking at Jenny and smiling gleefully._

_"__You're an angel, Jenny, you really are," she whispered and Jenny frowned. "I... what?" she asked, smiling but still frowning._

_"__You've changed George. You've always been so close and whatever you're doing, keep it up," she whispered, patting her shoulder and then returning to prepare the meal for the afternoon. Jenny shrugged and made her way into the front room. It was full of people, mainly red heads, sat amongst one another, chatting._

_"__Merry Christmas!" they shouted as she walked through the door._

_"__Have a good time last night?" asked Fred, smirking at her attire. She frowned and then turned to look in a mirror and saw that her hair was very tangled and messy. She panicked and attempted to tame it – but it was useless. She sighed and turned to sit with everyone else._

_"__Merry Christmas, peasants!" shouted George, his arms open wide and his sister, Ginny, ran into him to have a hug. He laughed as everyone rolled their eyes at his comment. He turned to Jenny and sat beside her, pulling her into his body. _

_"__And why didn't you get me up, missy?" he asked, smirking and she shrugged. _

_"__Didn't want to wake you," she said back, holding his cheek with her hand and planting a quick kiss on his lips, smiling afterwards and turning to watch people open their presents._

* * *

_**The Fire**_

_Ginny said good night to Jenny who was sat with Fred and George in the front room after a large meal which was magnificent. Jenny was sat in Georges lap and snuggling against him whilst by the roaring fire, talking about Quidditch. _

_"__So, is that what you'd like to do?" asked George, smiling and stroking her hair away from her eyes._

_"__Yeah, I love it so why not try and get into a team? I'm thinking of getting into the Hollyhead Harpies, just to piss Ron off," she finished, winking at Ron who frowned and folded his arms crossly. "Have Tonks and Remus gone?" she asked, looking at the door and Ron stood up to check. _

_"__No, they're leaving now. Remus looks a bit... strange," finished Ron and Jenny rolled her eyes and turned to talk to George. She looked out of the window behind her and suddenly a large burst of flames appeared, circling the house. "_

_Shit!" she screamed, rolling off Georges lap and grabbing her wand. Everyone turned outside to see what was happened and gasped, taking out their wands. Jenny opened the door and saw Tonks, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley outside, attempting to tame the fire – but it was hopeless. _

_"__Harry!" shouted Remus as he bolted past. Suddenly, Ginny ran past and knocked Jenny into Georges arms. They ran through the fire and out of sight. Jenny shuffled her way out of Georges arms and ran outside to help Mrs Weasley stop the fire as Mr Weasley, Tonks and Remus ran after them._

_"__Get everyone out of there!" screamed Jenny at George and he nodded, running back in and grabbing the remainder of the family. They were all finally out of the house and suddenly the fire around them stopped and dissapeared. George grabbed Jenny and she looked at him sadly. _

_"__This isn't the end," she whispered and then the Death Eaters flew into the house, setting it alight._

_"__Oh my God..." whispered George as he looked up at his home. His beautiful home. His mouth was wide open. Jenny rubbed his back softly as the house burnt down to the ground._

_Suddenly, Harry, Ginny, Remus, Mr Weasley and Tonks appeared next to them. Jenny turned to look at Harry and ran to him, hugging him tightly. She pulled him away at arms length and glared at him._

_"__Don't. You. Fucking. Do. That. Again!" she shouted as she slapped his arm after each word. She finished and was panting, leaving a very sore and concerned Harry. "You scared me to death!" she continued and George held her arm. _

_"__Honey, it's OK," he whispered and she stilled, looking sternly at him. Her eyes then softed and she kissed him slowly, feeling saddened and her Christmas had most deffinitely been ruined. _

* * *

_**Dumbledore's Death**_

_Jenny sat alone in the common room, reading a book as she sat crossed legged in front of the fire, keeping warm. Hermione walked in and sat beside her, leaning over her shoulder to get a look at the book, 'Lord of the Rings'._

_"__You're still reading that book?" she said, shocked. _

_"__Well, seeing as there has been a lot going on lately, like Katie Bell being cursed, Ron being poisioned, the fire, you never really have time to sit down and enjoy a good book," she muttered, looking at Hermione and smiling sweetly. She slammed her book shut and placed it on the side. Suddenly, Lee bolted his way through the portrait. _

_"__Jesus, you alright?" she asked, holding her heart dramatically as she stood up. _

_"__Jenny... I..." he whispered, his voice becoming hoarse and he looked down. _

_"__Lee, what's happened? Come on, you're scaring me," she whispered menacingly. _

_"__Dumbledore's dead," he said shortly. Jenny's eyes widened and Hermione stood up, her hand to her mouth and they sprinted out of the portrait and followed Lee. _

_The looked outside to see students stood around his body, Harry crying over him and Ginny conforting Harry as he cried. Jenny looked into the sky and the Dark Mark appeared above their heads, looming low towards the castle. McGonagall lifted her wand and a small white light appeared and started to destroy the Dark Mark. Luna Lovegood followed and then everyone's wands rose to the air, and the Dark Mark disspeared. Jenny felt a small tear fall from her eye. She turned to look at Lee and rested her head on his shoulder, sniffing as everyone stood around their Headmasters body._


	8. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

_**Note - in some parts of this story the font has gotten smaller (I honestly have no idea why but I can't fix it) :s Sorry!**_

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_

_**Summer and the new arrival**_

_Fred and George were sat in the front room, checking out papers for their new stock in the shops. Delighted with the customers that they recieved, they were quite happy. Though, everyone was weary about the death of Dumbledore. _

_"__When's Jenny arriving?" asked Fred and George smiled to himself. _

_"__After Harry's birthday. For the wedding and then she's staying here. She hasn't sent me a letter today and I'm worrying about her," he said, tucking his shirt in as he stood up, and walking up the stairs and Fred followed him._

Mrs Weasley was sat at the dining table with Mr Weasley, going over the plans for tomorrow. Ginny sat downstairs with her brother Ron and Hermione, sat discussing about what they were going to do. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the door and everyone's heads turned quickly. Mrs Weasley got her wand at the ready, opened the door and shouted at the new arrival, assuming that she was an unwelcomed guest. The shout scared Jenny, and seeing this, Jenny broke down into tears and dropped her suitcases and fell to the floor, soaked from head to toe from the rain that poured heavily outside.

"Oh come on in my dear... what on earth are you doing with all these bags in the rain? And so far from home?" asked Mrs Weasley in a reassuring manner. Fred and George came running down the stairs laughing like two lunatics about a prank they pulled only moments ago on the ghoul in the attic, however, as soon as George saw Jenny in hysterics and with two suitcases, his face dropped and his attention drew straight to Jenny.

"Oh my God... Jenny, baby it's me," he said, rushing over towards her and kneeling down. His voice was soft, yet it quickly changed when she began to weep uncontrollably. "Jenny. What is wrong? Answer me," he demanded, staring straight into her eyes and holding her face tightly with his hands.

"They're dead..." she whispered. Saying the words was too difficult for Jenny, and she broke down into tears again. George held her tight and kissed her forehead repeatedly. Everyone looked at her and then at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Who are dead, darling?" asked Mrs Weasley, rubbing her back and she looked up.

"My parents..." she whispered, horrified at what had happened. Mr Weasley remained with Mrs Weasley, stood worryingly next to the two lovers.

"Jenny, love. Calm down for a minute and then tell us everything that happened," said Mrs Weasley calmly, with a kind smile on her face, yet worry filling her eyes.

Failing to breath, Jenny let out a few cries and then came out with a sentence.

"I - I was walking home... f - from the shops. I went to get some bread for breakfast tomorrow morning. I... looked at the front d - door, and it was completely smashed in." Mr Weasley frowned at Mrs Weasley, who hugged Jenny tight and said,

"What happened after that?"

"Then, I... walked into the house with my wand at the ready...and, m – m - my parents were dead on the floor in front of me. In a panic, I raced upstairs and packed everything I could and ran out of the house... this was the only place I - I could come... too."

"It's OK Jenny... shhh... I'm here," said George reassuringly, rocking Jenny's head backwards and forwards as she wept into his chest, cuddling him_._

_The next morning was bright and early, and the day of the big plan. There was a knock at the door and Remus and Tonks entered the house, looking confused as they saw Jenny sat at the table a day early._

"Morning," said Jenny. Her voice was still shaky and she was not smiling like she always used to. Her smile was so beautiful that it used to stop Wizards in their tracks. No wonder George couldn't get up the courage and ask her out.

"Morning Jenny. Bit of a shock to see you here," said Remus kindly, sitting down at the table next to Jenny who began to shake slightly. Remus frowned and Mrs Weasley looked over at him, shaking his head slowly. Jenny smiled slightly but said nothing. She continued to drink her juice but that was all she had for breakfast. George sat by her and gripped her hand tight under the table. They looked at each other and she smiled only slightly. She regained her beauty once more.

"And you can stay here for as long as you want my dear. Was the sofa comfortable enough for you my love?" asked Mrs Weasley with her motherly nature right behind her as always.

"With George there, of course it was!" shouted Fred, but he jumped as his mother kicked him under the table. Jenny didn't know how to react to this. Normally, she would laugh and cuddle George, but she just looked down at her bitten piece of toast. George looked worryingly towards Jenny, but her face was expressionless.

_"__What's happened, Jenny?" asked Tonks, blurting out the question before she glanced at Mrs Weasleys look of horror. Jenny suddenly began to weep, her head in her hands and George grabbed her arm, pulling from off the chair and into the front room, closing the door softly behind them. _

_"__Did... did I say something?" asked Tonks, looking around and Mrs Weasley sighed. "Why is she here so early?" asked Remus, who frowned looking up. _

_"__Her parents were, er... killed last night by Death Eaters, for information about Harry and the Order," said Molly softly, so that Jenny would not hear. _

_"__What?!" shouted Remus, standing quickly and startling Fred. _

_"__It's alright. Jenny told us that she told nothing about it to her parents. Not a word," she whispered and Remus nodded._

_"__Poor girl," he whispered, looking over at the door and hearing faint sobs and soothing tones from George. _

* * *

_**The arrival of Harry**_

_Mrs Weasley began to pace in the kitchen, walking around and twiddling her fingers and thumbs. _

_"__Mrs Weasley, I'm sure they'll be fine," said Jenny sweetly, patting her back and smiling, her eyes red and raw from crying._

_"__Oh, I hope so," she whispered, her voice cracking as she said the words. Mrs Weasley walked towards the kitchen window and looked outside and saw nothing. Ginny walked behind Jenny and hugged her tightly. _

_"__I know we don't talk much, but you're my brothers girlfriend and I'm always here for you," she whispered, smiling. Jenny nodded kindly and suddenly heard a loud crash. _

_"__What was that?!" shouted Ginny, watching her mother run outside with her wand at the ready. Jenny grabbed her wand and followed, Ginny running behind. _

_"__Harry?" whispered Ginny, staring at Harry as he walked towards the house with Hagrid behind._

_"__Ginny," he whispered, pulling her into a bear hug._

_"__Where are the others, Hagrid?" asked Mrs Weasley. _

_"__What... you mean we're the first back?" said Harry in disbelief and shock. He suddenly glanced at Jenny who was wearing a too large t-shirt, jeans and Converses, her hair scraped back and her eyes sore. _

_"__Jenny...?" he whispered, smiling and pulling her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning and she smiled, tapping his arm softly._

_"__I'll tell you later," she whispered back, but Harry could tell thats something was wrong._

_"__Well, thank goodness you're both safe," said Mrs Weasley, smiling at them both. Suddenly, there was another crack and George and Remus appeared. _

_"__Help!" he shouted and Jenny bolted over towards them, grabbing Georges arm and dragging him into the living room. She placed him softly onto the sofa and glanced at his ear, tears forming in her eyes._

_"__Oh my God..." she whispered, stroking his cheek and he stirred slightly, glancing up at her. He smiled and his eyes half opened. _

_"__Thought I wouldn't see that face again," he whispered and she giggled. _

_"__That's not an entirely bad thing." He chuckled and she sighed heavily. "I can't... George I - "_

_"__Baby, I'm fine," he whispered, stroking her cheek and she held his hand to her face, pressing into his touch and sighing deeply in content. _

_There was another crack, and soon the house was filled with people surrounding George who was lying on the sofa. Fred walked into the living room and saw George lying with blood covering his ear. Jenny stood up and moved away towards Remus, smiling up at him and he smiled back, patting her shoulders._

_"__How you feelin', Georgie?" asked Fred, smiling down. _

_"__Holy," replied George. _

_"__Come again?"_

_"__Holy. I'm holey, get it?" he said, poiting to his ear and Fred rolled his eyes. George heard a chuckle from the other side of the room as Jenny smiled, tears rolling down her face as she looked down at her boyfriend._

_"__Of all the ear related jokes, you use that one. That's pathetic," said Fred, smirking. _

_"__Reckon I'm still better lookin' than you," replied George and Fred rolled his eyes._

_"__Mad-eye's dead," said Bill as he walked into the living room. Everyone looked down at the floor and looked sombre._

_That night, Jenny climbed into bed next to George who had a large bandage wrapped around his head. He rested his head on the pillow and winced. _

_"__Careful. Don't want your brain getting even more damaged," she whispered, propping up her pillow and kissing his forehead._

_"__Hectic week, eh?" he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his warm body. She sighed and nodded against his chest, resting her head on his chest and staring into his eyes. "_

_It's going to be like this for a long time," she replied, looking down and feeling somewhat relieved. "I'm happy though," she continued and George frowned. _

_"__Why?" he asked._

_"__Because... loosing my family has made me realise that whatever happens, I'm not alone. I've got your family. And, seeing you with that blood and your ear... I - " she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and smiled, continuing. "It made me realise how much I love you." He smiled and kissed her softly, her lips smooth from where she had been crying. _

* * *

_**The Wedding of Bill and Fleur**_

_George awoke the next morning with a blinding headache, his ear, or what was left of it, throbbing. He groaned and slowly sat up, holding his forehead and sighing. He looked to the right of him and saw Jenny fast asleep on her side, facing him. Her hair was covering the pillow and she breathed quietly. He smiled and then got up slowly, walking to the bathroom to freshen up. As he finished washing his face as carefully as he possibly could, he heard screaming from the bedroom. He dropped his towel and sprinted into the bedroom to see Jenny thrashing about on the bed, the sheets tangled in her legs and her hair flying about the place. She screamed and moved around violently, shrieking the word 'no!' over and over again._

_"__Shit! Jenny! Wake up!" shouted George, leaning over her body and shaking her shoulders. Jenny suddenly opened her eyes and they were wide and frightful. She began to pant and sweat was pouring down her forehead._

_"__I... I thought you were - "_

_"__It's OK, honey. I'm here. I'm here now. You're safe. It was only a dream. Shhh..." he whispered, holding her head and rocking her in his arms, kissing the top of her head softly as she sobbed, holding his arms. Her borrorwed t-shirt from George was soaked from her sweat and she grimaced at the sight._

_"__I'm so sorry," she muttered, slowly rising from the bed and shifting the sheets from her legs. _

_"__Why?" he asked, holding her up and watching her take slow paces towards the door. _

_"__Because of... all this. If I wasn't here none of this..."_

_"__What? Don't talk like that. If you weren't here my life wouldn't be worth living," he said softly, smiling and stroking her cheeks and she frowned, shaking her head._

_"__Don't say that," she whispered, pushing his hands away._

_"__Why shouldn't I? Shit, Jenny! You made my life complete. You know what I thought as I got hit by that curse?" he shouted, stepping away from her. "You. I only thought of you. Nothing else. No one else. You, Jenny. You're my best friend, and my girlfriend. And I love you," he whispered. She smiled and walked cautiously towards him, grabbing his face as softly as she could and pulled his lips to hers. _

_"__I love you too," she whispered back. Suddenly, she laughed. "Jeez, didn't know we could be so soppy," she said, giggling and winking at George who smirked in reaction. _

_Jenny looked in the mirror in Georges bedroom and sighed. "That's as good as it's gonna get," she muttered, disgusted by her appearance. She turned around to get her zip for her dress but was unable to do so. She walked out of the door of the bedroom and looked outside, seeing Fred pass by. _

_"__Hey, Fred!" she shouted and he turned, smiling and walking towards her. _

_"__Yep?" he replied. _

_"__Can you zip me up?" she asked, turning and showing her soft back to him. She had no bra on and her skin was pale and smooth. Fred gulped and nodded, attempting to answer her question but was unable to. The zip was half done and attempted by Jenny but she couldn't do the rest of it. Fred slowly zipped the dress._

_"__Up!" she shouted, turning her head and Fred chuckled slightly, pulling the zip up this time and finising it off, tying the button at the top and smiling. She turned and smiled back, cupping his handsome face. _

_"__You know, I've never really taken in how much you look like each other." _

_"__Don't remind me," he replied, smirking and she giggled. She patted his shoulder softly and then walked down the stairs with Fred following swiftly behind._

_Jenny entered the kitchen and passed Ginny as she headed upstairs, smiling at herself. She saw George leave the kitchen with a cup and with Fred swiftly moving pass Jenny to get to him. _

_"__Jenny?" said a voice from the counter, peering around the corner. Jenny glanced at the boy and saw dark scruffy hair and glasses._

_"__Harry," she whispered, holding her arms out and going for a hug with him. He held her tightly and then pulled away at arms length. _

_"__You look lovely," he said, looking at her attire. She wore a stunning pale green dress, strapless and simple, yet stunning. She blushed at the compliment and then hit his arm softly and playfully._

_"__You don't look too bad yourself, 'arry," she stated and he smiled after she gave her usual wink in his direction._

_"__Why... if you don't mind me asking, did you arrive so early?" asked Harry, frowning at Jenny inhaled sharply and her face looked sad. "I'm... I'm sorry to ask," he finished and she smiled, shaking her head. _

_"__No... no. Don't be. My... uh... my parents died," she finished, nodding at Harry whose eyes widened._

_"__Your... what? How?!" he shouted and she stepped back, her humour gone from her body and she hit the table behind her. _

_"__Death Eaters," she answered quickly, lowering her head. _

_"__Shit..." he whispered, his hair ruffled up from his hands as he walked back and forth around the kitchen, his face and eyes full of anxietly and regret. He looked back at the table and saw that Jenny had gone outside to see George, and he was slightly relieved. _

"Don't you see Hermione? They're dead because of me!" shouted Harry as he walked in Ron's room as people arrived for the wedding below.

"Harry please, Jenny might hear you! And it's not because of y - "

"It is! They obviously attacked them for information, not knowing that they didn't know anything about all this. But it's all my fault! Luckily, Jenny wasn't there but now, she has no family!"

"Mate, it's no one's fault, and the last thing she needs to hear is you shouting about it!" shouted Ron, his ears turning scarlet. Fred walked into Ron's room and sighed, sitting on the bed with a large bang. They all looked at Fred, alarmed not to see him in his usual jolly self.

"I can't believe it. Mad-Eye, now Jenny's family. What next eh? I - I just feel so sorry for her. Poor Jenny. She doesn't deserve thi..." Fred looked up at Harry and stopped suddenly, realising what he was saying. "Sorry Harry," he said, hoping this would stop Harry's glare at him, but it didn't. Fred backed away and walked out of the room.

"Listen, all we need to do is get through this wedding and come up with a plan. Everyone's arriving now," said Hermione as she looked out of Ron's bedroom window.

_Hermione glided out of the room along with Ron. Harry sat at the window and thought to himself. Did he really need all this help off other people? Is it worth just one person to risk all these lives? How many more people must be killed to stop Voldemort? He pondered these questions continuesly, and finally left the room to join the others for the wedding._

_The wedding was wonderful, and the reception was even better. People danced around the tables as mugs of mead and wine floated around peoples heads on trays. Jenny stood with Fred and George, leaning against a table as she slowly sipped her wine and laughed at their jokes. It seemed like the celebrations had completely made all of Jenny's problems flown out of her head, and this pleased her greatly._

_Suddenly, a slow song began to play and couples went to the dancefloor. Before Jenny knew it, she was being dragged onto the dancefloor by her beloved boyfriend with a bandage round his head... still._

_"__Care to dance and make complete fools of ourselves?" he asked as he stood opposite her, holding her waist gently._

_"__Meh, why not?" she replied, shrugging and smiling as she winked. _

_She leant her arms over his shoulders and they swayed along with the other couples to the music, completely engulfed in each others gaze. Slowly, George leaned into Jenny and his lips touched hers and they shared a long and beautiful kiss. It felt like everyone in the room had gone, and that it was just the two of them, alone in their safe bubble where nothing would go wrong. Suddenly, their kiss was stopped when a large ball of light flew into the tent, shocking everyone as they stood back with their loved ones, glaring at the small sphere._

_"__The Minister is dead. They're coming," whispered the globe in Shacklebolts voice, however his voice boomed across the tent and everyone heard. It dissapeared and then everyone moved quickly around the tables and started to disaperate._

_"__George!" shouted Fred, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the house. Jenny let go of Georges hand and grabbed Ginny, pulling her from underneath a chair which had been flung around. Death Eaters quickly filled the tent and began to attack the people. Jenny grabbed her wand and shouted spells at them as she hid Ginny behind her back. _

_"__Quickly, run!" she screamed and Ginny ran to her brothers. She panted as she saw George looking around the tent._

_"__She's in the tent!" she shouted and Georges eyes widened. He looked over and saw her fighting with Mrs Weasley and ran over to her. _

_"__George! No!" shouted Fred, holding his hand out to him but he had gone. Suddenly the Death Eater was hit from the side and George had fired a curse at him. _

_"__Jenny, come on!" he shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the house, going beneath the door and into the basement. She ducked as she went down and George held her close, following the path to a small cellar where the Weasley family including Tonks and Remus were. _

_"__What were you thinking?!" he shouted and everyone shh'ed him quickly._

_"__I was saving your bloody sister!" she snapped back and Ginny redened, walking towards her father. They glared at each other for a moment and then Jenny sighed quickly and then turned to sit down heavily on the floor, not looking at George. He sighed as well, huffing and puffing as he slumped next to Fred who held his head in his hands. _

_"__What now?" asked George to his father who sighed. He stood up slowly and looked at Remus. _

_"__Harry, Hermione and Ron have gone to do their job. What it is, I do not know. But we must all be safe. Ginny, you are to return to Hogwarts. Jenny, you are to stay with either Mrs Weasley and I or Fred and George in Diagon Alley. You are NOT to go anywhere else but there. Understood?" he demanded and Jenny nodded slowly, looking over at George who looked over at her, expressionless and sombre looking. She sighed heavily and twiddled her fingers. _

_"__We will wait for a few hours and then return back to the garden to go our seperate ways. But for tonight, you will all remain under this roof," he snapped and everyone nodded. He sat down heavily and Mrs Weasley patted his back softly. Jenny looked over at Bill and Fleur who were still in their wedding gear, looking terribly unhappy. She smiled at Bill kindly, who smiled back sadly and then Fleur rested her head on his shoulder and he sighed, closing his eyes. Jenny looked over at George who was staring at the floor. She got up slowly and walked towards him, sitting down closely to him and sighed. _

_"__I'm sorry," he whispered as she rested her shoulder, like Fleur, on his shoulder._

_"__Me too," she said back. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and cuddled her tightly in his warm embrace before slowly falling asleep in her presence._

* * *

_**At the shop – April 1**__**st**____**1997**_

_Jenny sat at the front desk and patted her fingers across the wood, looking around the empty shop with a bored expression sat on her face. Fred and George were working in the lab through the tattered curtain. Her day was entertaining though when she heard explosions now and then coming from the lab with cryings of pain followed shortly after. She decided to tidy the stock and she did a very good job of it. Pleased with her planning and organisation skills, she stood back and proudly nodded her head, returning back to the desk. She noticed Fred walking out of the shop and heading towards the Leaky Cauldren nearby, meeting a girl outside. Suddenly, George popped his head out of the curtain and smiling goofily at her. _

_"__He's going to meet Angelina for a birthday drink. Sorry about today, it's been hectic," he said as he walked out of the curtain, his face black in some places where potions had gone wrong. She laughed as she saw this and rubbed his cheeks, removing the smears of soot from his face._

_"__Happy birthday," she whispered, kissing his cheek softly and he sighed. _

_"__We've been lucky to make it this far. It isn't safe here, you know. I'm thinking that we should get back to the Burrow," he continued and she nodded in agreement. "But before we do such a thing, lets enjoy this last night of privacy in our bedroom, eh?" he said huskily, winking at her and suddenly swooping down low and carrying her up the stairs as she giggled. _

_She kissed him as he kicked the door open, shutting it again with another kick and placing Jenny softly on the sofa, lying above her and kissing her neck slowly. She moaned in response and she felt his smile against her burning skin. She wriggled beneath him, wanting him more and more as he went further down her body. Each time he kissed her chest, he undid a button. Slowly teasing her as he did so. She felt his member against her leg, throbbing for her and she smiled. Within minutes, they were both completely naked and lying on top of one another. Jenny lay below her love as he hovered at her entrance and slowly entered her. She gasped and bit her lip to stop her screaming. He captured her lips and kissed them with all of his lust and passion that he carried. She deepened the kiss quickly and gasped as he thursted harshly into her body. Her legs tightened as she came down, finding her release and calling out Georges name. He mumbled her name softly at her neck and fell on top of her, pressing his head against the top of her chest, breathing heavily from moments ago. Jenny grabbed her wand from the table and commanded a blanket to cover them both. Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep and completely exhausted._

_Jenny awoke with George lying heavily on top of her, making her body weak and numb. She shifted roughly and he awoke, his eyes fluttering open and he looked down to see that he was the problem. _

_"__Sorry," he said, chuckling and moving to one side. Jenny slid to the other side and cuddled against his body, her chest to his and she wrapped her arms around his strong biceps. _

_"__Jesus, you two really need to get a room," said Fred as he walked in, dropping off his bag onto the counter in the kitchen and Jenny slowly sunk under the sheet, hoping that he couldn't see her. Her face redened as Fred turned around and smirked. _

_"__Fred, piss off!" shouted George, throwing a cushion at his brother who laughed and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door to._

_Jenny slowly rose from the sofa and grabbed the quilt, covering her body with it and leaving George naked on the sofa._

_"__Oi! What about me?" he shouted as she ran quickly into his bedroom, showing a backward glance of her giggling at him. He quickly ran at her and shut the bedroom door with a loud bang._

_"__I'll be back in a minute. Got to pop and get some money off Tom from a bet the other night," said Jenny, tying up her trainers before leaving to go and see him. She opened the door and peered outside to see no one around. George grabbed her by the waist and she jumped, hitting him on the arm and then realising that it was him. _

_"__Stop doing that!" she shouted, smiling slightly at his gorgeous and childish face._

_"__Sorry, love you. See you in a minute," he whispered, kissing her nose softly and she smiled, walking out of the door and down the road towards the Leaky Cauldron. She placed her hands in her hoodie pocket, hunching over as she walked past people dressed in black, hoping that they wouldn't recognise her. Slowly, she entered the pub and it was completely empty. She wondered over to the bar and looked around. _

_"__Tom?" she said quietly, hoping that he would answer soon. Suddenly, something hard hit her head and she fell to the floor, closing her eyes for what felt like the last time and blocking out any light possible. It was over._

* * *

_**Mudblood**_

Harry could still hear the cries of Hermione as she screamed and told the truth to the ruthless Bellatrix, who wouldn't believe a word of it.

"GET THE OTHER MUDBLOOD!" shouted Bellatrix. Who was the other muggleborn witch or wizard? It wasn't Dean, nor Luna, Harry or Ron. Who was left? Harry could hear a girl with a familiar voice crying and screaming to be let go. Her cries shook the room more than Hermione's. She was in pain, and peril.

"NO! Please, I didn't know anything about the sword! BELIEVE ME!" screamed the girl.

"Were you in on it too? COME ON! SPEAK YOU WORTHLESS MUDBLOOD! CRUCIO!" The cries echoed the room of the girl. Harry and Ron listened to see who it was, yet from the noises they couldn't tell who.

"I DIDN'T – PLEASE STOP! I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S FROM!" screamed the girl. Ron could hear Hermione crying in the corner of Malfoy's study. Everyone in the cellar were struck with fear as the screams became louder and louder. Even though Harry didn't know this girl, he felt even more sorry for her, as she sounded as if she was fading away and dying due to the torture inflicted upon her from an evil witch.

"Do you want me to kill you like the others?! HEY? YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! TRAITOR TO THE DARK LORD!" shouted Bellatrix, and as always a scream followed these words.

"NO! Don't kill me! Please! I beg you!" shouted the girl. She sounded as if birds were pecking at her insides, her skin torn apart by tigers. Her body being flung around like a defenceless, hopeless rag doll.

As Harry and Ron snuck upstairs, with Dobby no where to be seen, Harry got a glimse of the girl on the floor. Her hair was long... brown... bloody.

_It's Jenny..._

It struck Harry like a ton of bricks. Of course it was Jenny! "Do you want me to kill you like the others," was obviously referring to her parents who were killed by Bellatrix, but what was she doing here? How would she know anything about the sword. Harry pondered on this though, and then wondered, was it she who cast the doe to help Harry find the sword of Gryffindor? No wonder Bellatrix wanted her captured, not only because of her knowledge but her blood-status also.

"It's Jenny..." whispered Ron. "If George knew about this he'd be heartbroken!" Harry looked at Ron and said "Let's just hope this is it for Jenny..."

* * *

**The Cottage**

Harry entered the bedroom which Jenny was in. He walked in slowly, as not to intrude on her privacy, but she was sat on her bed reading the same book she did in her fifth year,

'Lord of the Rings.' Harry entered and glanced at the book.

"Still haven't finished it. Haven't had time really..." said Jenny as she looked at Harry. "Thank you. For helping me. I – I'm sorry about the elf. What was his name?" asked Jenny, with curiosity in her eyes, yet trying to be careful on the delicate subject.

"Dobby." said Harry, nothing more.

"He was a lovely elf, and I'm sure he's happy where he is now. He's safe now, and free," said Jenny. She touched Harry's hand and held it tight. "Thank you," she whispered. Harry smiled and let go of her grip.

"You need to get back to the Order. It's not safe you being here," said Harry, trying to remember what he came in here to discuss.

"I know. God, George is going to go mad when he sees this state I'm in," said Jenny as she looked at her scars and bruises. "Look," she said as she lifted her sleeve from her dressing gown. The word 'vermin' stained her once beautiful, pale arm in blood. "The scars wont heal. Guess I'll always have to face the truth of who I really am. I hope Hermione is alright. She didn't deserve that..."

"Neither did you Jenny. No one does. It's – unfair," said Harry. He left the room and shut the door.

_"__Harry!" shouted Jenny. He peered around the door and looked at her face, her eye's full of tears, her wounds pounding from her pale skin. "There's always hope."_

* * *

_**Back with George**_

_Remus sat at the table talking animatedly with Harry whome he hadn't seen in what felt like years even though it was only months. Jenny slowly walked in, her body aching from the night before and this was for once not a good thing. Every eye looked at the door and she smiled sleepily. _

_"__Jenny," whispered Remus, standing quickly and running to her, hugging her tightly and she winced. __"__Sorry," he mumbled and she said nothing about it, ignoring the pain completely or trying to. _

_"__It's OK," she finished, smiling. She sighed before continuing, "How's George?" she whispered, squinting and waiting for his reaction. _

_"__Want the truth?" he muttered and she sighed, nodding her head. "He's angry. Worst I've ever seen him. With himself mainly," said Remus softly and Jenny sighed again. "I knew he would be. I don't want to face him, to be honest," she replied, grabbing her bag and smiling at him. _

_"__Come on, better late than never." She hugged Ron and Hermione tightly. Before going to hug Harry, she held Hermione and whispered into her ear._

_"__It'll be alright for us one day," and Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek. She hugged her harder and finally let go._

_"__See ya, Harry," she whispered, kissing his cheek and leaving the cottage with Remus. They walked closely together and Jenny started to sob silently to herself, turning her face away from Remus and biting her lip. _

_"__Hey, Jenny," he whispered, pulling her face around and she looked into Remus' eyes._

_"__It's just... am I really vermin?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall of sadness and sorrow._

_"__No. Don't you ever think that! You are beautiful and you're one of the bravest witches I've ever known. You said nothing about the Order to Bellatrix that night, and that took courage. You are strong. And you are loved by so many people. You have family here. Understand?" he said softly and she nodded, smiling. Suddenly, she grabbed his waist and pulled him into a tight hug, pressing her wet face against his chest. He reluctantly held his arms around her small body._

_"__You're going to make a wonderful father, Remus," she replied kindly and he smiled. Nothing had made him happier. They suddenly appareted to the burrow and Jenny sighed._

_She slowly walked into the house with Remus close by her side, but no one was in sight. Mrs Weasley wasn't in the kitchen, busying herself preparing food for the guests and her family. Instead, she could hear whispering coming from the door to the living room. Remus slowly opened it but Jenny didn't follow. She stood behind the door and waited._

_"__Where is she?" asked George from inside, sobbing after he spoke. "Is she safe?!" he said, his voice rising slowly. _

_"__She's fine. In fact, you can see for yourself," he finished and Jenny walked through the door and everyone gasped, standing slowly._

_"__Hi," she whispered sleepily, her hair still messy and her face brusied here and there. Mrs Weasley began to sob with happiness slightly and Fred sighed with relief. Tonks smiled aswell, as did Fleur, Charlie and Bill. Remus joined his wife and looked over at Jenny who didn't know what to do. George rose from his feet and looked at his girlfriend, his eyes red and bloodshot._

_"__Hi George," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Fuck this," he whispered, pushing people out of his way and grabbing Jenny and kissing her in front of everyone who smiled at the action. Jenny's eyes were wide with shock but she didn't know why. Her hands moved to his back whislt his remainded firmly on her cheeks. He pulled away from the kiss and she saw that he had tears in his eyes like she did. _

_"__You OK?" she asked, and he chuckled. _

_"__I am now. I'm so angry at myself though, I should've never have let you - " _

_"__Shhh... it's over, for now." She kissed his cheek again and he sighed, hugging her tightly in his arms._

* * *

_**Farewell**_

_It was the night before the Order were going to visit Hogwarts for what felt like their final time and start the Battle, and Jenny was nervous. She was running around the kitchen, clearing the dirty plates and glasses away as quickly as she could. Mrs Weasley came in and stopped her in her tracks. _

_"__Darling, stop this," she whispered, holding her shoulders firmly and gently shaking her. Jenny nodded and her breathing began to quicken. _

_"__Shhh... it's OK," said Mrs Weasley softly, giving Jenny a large hug whilst Jenny cried onto her shoulder. Mrs Weasley pulled away and patted her cheeks and smiled widely at her. "Now, do you want a cup of tea and I'll finish all this up," she said, taking the dishes from Jenny's grasp. _

_"__No, I'd rather do this. It keeps my mind off things. Please, allow me," said Jenny politely but with a slightly harsh tone, taking the dishes back and Mrs Weasley nodded, leaving the kitchen and rejoining her family in the front room. Jenny had finished everything in the kitchen and walked towards the door. Before opening it she breathed heavily, worrying about everything that was to come. She shook slightly and then looked at her marks on her arm, lifting up her sleeve. She quivered at the thought of Bellatrix touching her and she quickly ran up the stairs, slamming the door shut and hiding herself away._

_"__Jenny!" shouted George, peering up the stairs whilst everyone downstairs waited for her to finish up. _

_"__Coming, sorry," she shouted back from the bathroom and George rolled his eyes, smirking. "You know, you don't need to do yourself up for a battle," he shouted and Fred behind him chuckled slightly. Suddenly, Jenny walked out of the bathroom with no makeup on, but glaring at George. She walked towards him and playfully smacked his head and walked past him towards the people waiting. _

_"__Right, Jenny, take care of yourself my sweet," said Mrs Weasley, taking her into a large bear hug. She pulled away and looked at her twins. "And you two, be safe and don't do anything..." she whispered but she couldn't finish the sentence._

_"__Stupid?" said Fred and George in sync and she laughed, tears in her eyes and hugged them both who hugged their beloved mother back. She pushed them away and wiped the tears from her eyes. _

_"__Right, off you go my dears. We'll see you later," she whispered, pushing them towards the empty room to be able to apperate with no distractions._

* * *

_**In the Room of Requirement**_

There was another noise behind them, and Harry turned. His heart seemed to fail: Ginny was now climbing through the hole in the wall, closely followed by Fred, George, Jenny and Lee Jordan. Ginny gave Harry and radiant smile: he had forgotten, or had never been less pleased to see her.

"Aberforth's getting a big ratty," said Fred, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."

Harry was so happy to see all these friendly faces again; faces which he doubted he'd ever see again since his capture and torture at Malfoy Manor, and the Gringott's 'incident'.

"Hey, Harry," shouted Jenny. She smiled and waited for a reply off Harry. But, Harry's head looked towards her right arm, with the marks reading 'Vermin' still standing out against her pale skin.

Harry's mouth fell open. Right behind Lee Jordan came Harry's old girlfriend, Cho Chang. She smiled at him.

"I got the message," she said, holding up her own fake Galleon, and she walked over to sit by Michael Corner.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" said George. Jenny fixed her eye's on Harry's. He turned away to face the rest of Dumbledore's Army.

"There isn't one," said Harry, still disorientated by the sudden appearance of all these people, unable to take everything in while his scar was still burning so fiercely.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind," said Fred.

"Harry, we all know some thing's going on. The Order have noticed. So has everyone involved in the DA. Can't you tell us anything?" asked Jenny as she walked slowly towards Harry. She reassuringly put her left arm onto Harry's shoulder, as not to scare him of the marks on her other arm.

"I can't - "

"We're fighting aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight!"

* * *

**The Battle Begins**

"Potter," said Professor McGonagall, with a short pause and a smile, "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too Professor," said Harry. He smiled at her and walked towards Neville who was stood taller than most and smiled, wondering what eventful task he must fulfil.

"Neville, hold the fort." And with this, Neville nodded and dragged Seamus off out of the Great Hall and into the fog. Children all over the Great Hall were shaking with anticipation and utter fear as they knew they were going to be under attack soon, and certain death was merely the last option.

"Jenny," said Harry, as he grabbed her arm as she walked away. "I need you too look after the younger kids. Take them to the room of requirement, and keep them safe. Defend them."

Jenny smiled, winked and then at the top of her voice shouted "First, second and Third years, follow me now! No dawdling, come on quickly! Hurry up and come along now!" The children saw this as a demand, not a request and with horror and shock in their eyes, they obeyed. Running behind Jenny like a her own children, they raced up the stairs and then disappeared into the Grand Staircase. Harry could see George running after her. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her, whispering something in her ear as he did so. The children stared up at them as they had this beautiful, tender moment. The girls were in awe of a boy being so loveable and kind, they boys looked as if they were going to throw up by this act of kindness. Harry walked towards them and they both turned and smiled kindly.

"Good luck, mate," said George, patting his back and Jenny nodded in agreement.

"See ya, 'arry," she finished and he smiled, walking in the opposite direction. George kissed her cheek quickly and went to turn but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Honey, I need to tell you something," she whispered but she shook as she said the words. George took her hand and frowned, looking at her. She grabbed his hand and placed it in a place where he was shocked. His eyes widened and his breathing hitched. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Why didn't you say? I can't have you fighting now," he stated and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you!" she snapped back. She sighed and realised that she had risen her voice and she smiled, kissing his good ear. "So?" she asked and he smiled, grabbing her by the waist and flinging her around the entrance, kissing her mouth hard.

"I love you, Miss Goldring," he whispered and she smiled, holding him before he went. George smiled and walked away and saw Fred waiting for him who gave him a cheeky thumbs up. George pushed him away playfully and they walked into the Courtyard, in order to defend Hogwarts.

* * *

_**The Scar**_

Jenny was rushing along the corridor, with 50 young students following her, not knowing where to go, look or what to do. The battle had commenced and Death Eaters were attacking from every corner of the school it seemed.

"This way. Hurry..." whispered Jenny to all the younger students. They all ran into the door to the room of requirement; for it was the least likely of places to be stormed upon. A little girl of about 11 with blond curly hair dropped her wand on the floor and rushed back to get it. Jenny saw this and sprinted towards her, knocking her out of the way of a spell caused by Rockwood. Jenny screamed and tears filled her eyes as her left arm started to cover in blood. The place where it said 'Vermin' was now replaced with a deep gash.

"STUPEFY!" A jet of red light burst from Jenny's wand and hit Rockwood in the chest, as he flung into the air and over the banister of the Grand Staircase, Jenny looked at the first year who was in tears. The little girl, completely horrified by the wound on Jenny's arm grabbed her wand and ran for the door. Jenny walked after her whilst clutching her arm tightly, wincing at the agony created by this curse.

"Jenny! You're here! I've been looking – what's happened to your arm?!" shouted George in panic. He looked down at Jenny's arm in shock, looking back at the door.

"I've got to look after these kids George, all the other students who have tried have died... I'm their only chance of surviving!" said Jenny, still clutching her arm tight.

"I saw Rockwood flying across the stairs! I thought he'd – killed you!" George was horrified by these words exiting from his mouth, but it was all so true. "Well here, before you go," said George. A soft yellow light flowed from his wand and onto Jenny's arm like a soft cloud. It healed her wound within seconds, and the blood disappeared.

"How did you..."

"Cleaning charm. We sell it at the joke shop. It's probably our only 'mature' spell there." Jenny laughed and looked up and George, grabbed him tightly and kissed him on the lips. George could feel her kissing him passionately, and so he did back. He felt like the luckiest man on the planet, and feared for her.

"George, if I don't make it..."

"Don't say that. You will!"

_"__I just wanted to say...If – if I don't, I love you." _

* * *

_**Collecting the dead**_

_Jenny wondered into the Great Hall, horrified seeing the dead bodies of fellow students who she knew so very well being covered up with white sheets. Harry saw her walking towards the weeping Weasley family, and she looked shocked as she saw George on the floor crying. She ran over to him and saw that Fred was dead on the floor. _

_"__No... no..." she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks as she knelt next to George, crying as she saw her best friend dead before her feet. George looked to the side and wiped his tears away as he saw Jenny sitting next to him. She grasped him tight in her arms and he cried so hard. Harry could see Jenny crying softly and saying that 'it was OK, and not to worry' in Georges ear. George nodded and sighed quietly, letting out streams of tears every second. They hugged so tightly that it looked like George's blood flow would stop._

* * *

_**The Flaw in the Plan**_

_Harry lay in Hagrids arms as people murmered amongst one another in the courtyard, looking at the death eaters opposite them with cruel glares, but not as bad as the ones they were recieving from the darker side. George and Jenny walked out of the entrance of the Great Hall and walked hand in hand towards the death eaters, stood close together as they did so. "_

_I want you to stay close," he whispered, taking his hand and placing it somewhere important. "Both of you," he finished and she smiled up at him, grabbing his hand and taking out her wand in the other, staring straight ahead at Voldemort who stood before them._

_"__Harry Potter... is dead!" shouted Voldemort and Jenny's mouth opened wide as she glanced at the young boy lying in Hagrids arms. She gasped and stepped back slightly, and Georges mouth clentched tightly, as did his hand. He pulled Jenny back to him and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close to his side._

_"__Now, is the time for you to come forth and join me," he shouted and no one moved, Jenny looked up at George who smiled down, shaking his head._

_"__Guess this is it," he whispered and Jenny frowned, looking back at Harry. Suddenly, he moved out of Hagrids arms and threw a spell at his snake, Nagini and everyone gasped in surprise._

_"__Think you're wrong, mate," she replied to George and he smiled, grabbing her hand and running into the Great Hall with her following swiftly beside him. Jenny stopped suddenly in her tracks as a man in black stood before her, flicking and twizzling his wand in and out of his fingers, walking casually towards her as she stepped back. _

_"__Well well well... if it isn't the mudblood that can't die. Recognise me?" he asked, holding out his arms and swaying around, and she frowned, her breathing quickening. Suddenly, George stepped in front of her and pointed his wand towards the man._

_"__Don't you fucking touch her," he snapped and he laughed loudly. _

_"__Seems like my intention has gone down the plug hole," he stated, smirking at Jenny who pushed George aside so that he had two against one. "Remember your parents, mudblood? I killed 'em. Yep. Me. But, do you want to know something that they said? They never loved you, they didn't care for you. You were nothing in their lives," he snapped, getting closer and closer to her and standing above her as George panicked. _

_Suddenly, she stepped back and shot a spell at him, knocking him backwards and hitting his head against the concrete of the floor. She breathed slowly and George looked at her and kissed her hard in the middle of the Great Hall, throwing in all his love and passion. Jenny suddenly turned her head as she heard Ginny scream. She ran over, dodging flying objects from death eaters around the hall, running at her. She stood beside her as Bellatrix threw death curses at them both, Jenny backfiring them at Bellatrix who dodged them and stopped them. _

_"__Oh..." she whispered, cackling like a man-woman, "it's you, you little vermin!" she shouted at Jenny and she glared, her jaw clenctching at the name. Bellatrix screamed as she threw another curse at Jenny which nearly hit her but she blocked it, falling down from the steps and into Georges arms. Mrs Wealey stepped forward and shouted at Bellatrix and they began to fight._

* * *

_**The End of the Battle**_

Harry walked slowly into the Great Hall to see so many bright, friendly faces smiling, laughing and talking amongst themselves as they helped each other with their bruises and cuts. Harry walked towards the other side of the hall to see Jenny smiling slightly, looking at George. Her white top was now covered in a pungent, vibrant red, and her arm wrapped up tightly in a bandage. She looked over at Harry who approached him with caution.

_"__It's over now," said Jenny. _

_Those three words made Harry smile. He grabbed Jenny so tight and hugged her like he'd never hugged her before. She was shocked by this remark, and immediately hugged back. She smiled at him, and winked – as usual. Sitting back down next to George, he could see the trauma that the Weasley's had been through, and with that he walked away towards the exit._

* * *

**The Arrival of the Newly Weds**

"Come over here 'arry! Help me with this bloomin' gno - bloody hell! It's bitten me now! Harry why don't you - " Ron looked over at Harry and finished talking. He could see George and Jenny stood by the main gate. Through his glasses, Harry could see Jenny kissing George on the head gently. His eyes were red and swollen, and it looked as if he'd been crying. She grabbed him hard and cuddled him. He wiped his tears away and looked over at Ron and Harry, who threw yet another gnome over the hedge and ran over to meet them.

"Alright Ron? Ouch, nasty cut there!" said Jenny, smiling at Ron and winking. "Harry, you OK?" asked Jenny again.

"Yeah, I'm alright thank you. Mrs Weasley's waiting inside, she'll be over the moon to see you. Everyone's here now," said Harry. He looked as Jenny and George wondered over to the front door, being greeted by Mrs Weasley's opened arms and cried with happiness.

"Jenny my dear! How are you?! Look at you, you're glowing!" said Mrs Weasley, now shouting in her ears, filled with happiness.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, and by your loud calls of joy so are you?" Jenny laughed.

"Oh I am sorry dear. It's just – I love weddings!" Mrs Weasley jumped with gratitude and nearly hit Ginny and Hermione repeatedly, they made the right decision to move always from the scene and further into the kitchen, where they carried on cleaning cutlery and drying plates, whilst listening intently to the whole conversation as always. Harry and Ron were stood in the door way, whilst Charlie and Mr Weasley were sat on the sofa, looking up at the crowded scene. Fleur and Bill heard the commotion and walked down the stairs.

"George my love. How are you?" asked Mrs Weasley, who held her sons head in a loving embrace.

George smiled and said quietly, "I've been better Mum, but tomorrow is going to be amazing." He held Jenny's hand tight and smiled at her. She didn't smile back however, nor wink. She always used to wink at Harry when they went to Hogwarts. After Harry's second year, she kissed him on the cheek, Harry could remember that he felt warm inside, like drinking too much fire whiskey! But, seeing that she winked at a lot of people, he felt no different from the others. Ron hated being winked at, because he went scarlet within seconds, embarrassing himself and he soon seemed really embarrassed and bashful.

* * *

**The Wedding**

Ron waited outside of George's bedroom anxiously. He peered outside to see the whole of the Weasley family sat down in the garden, a large batch of lights twinkling over their heads. The ground seemed to be a red colour because of their hair. Pink, silver and white balloons hung around the garden, filled with glitter, shimmering like Jenny's hair. No one from Jenny's family seemed to be there, only red heads, Hermione, Hagrid, Fleur and Harry who stood out very violently. Ron thought to himself, and was thankful that it was not his turn to show Aunt Muriel to her seat as she gabbles on like a goose about his scruffy hair. Ron turned round to see the door slightly open. He opened it fully and saw Jenny, sat beautifully on a chair, putting pearl earrings on. She looked over at Ron, who was smiling. Her hair was loose and long, straight and sleek. Shining in the sunlight, Ron had to squint his eyes to look at her properly. She stood up slowly, and her long white dress stood ever so gracefully onto the wooden floor. She looked so heavenly, and so pure. Like an angel.

"You look, stunning. Ready to go?" said Ron, as he picked up Jenny's flowers and handed them to her. She smiled at him, and a tear trickled down her face.

"Yeah...It - It's just so sad. I was expecting my father to do this one day. But, all the same, I'm happy you're here to do it for me instead Ron. Come on gorgeous, I'm ready." As always, Jenny winked at Ron and made him blush. To stop the redness from overtaking his skin, he thought of Hermione and this stopped it.

Ron and Jenny walked arm in arm down the stairs and left the house, the vicar saw this and told everyone to stand. Everyone's eyes stared at Jenny as she walked slowly towards the isle. She walked gracefully towards George, who was stood in a black robe with silver roses in his button-hole. He smiled at Jenny who looked like an angel. Ron kissed her on the cheek and winked at her, she smiled back and felt so happy. Hermione on the other hand wasn't pleased with Ron's wink to Jenny. He saw this and remained silent and looked at the couple stood on a long, silver carpet.

"You look beautiful," whispered George.

"And you look very handsome, George. Fred would've been proud." She kissed him on the cheek and he went red and was thinking Fred who would've given Jenny away instead of Ron, who would've been wolf whistling at the couple. But no calls were cried.

The ceremony was so beautiful, everyone cheered as they kissed, and the balloons popped to let out confetti shaped as couples holding hands and broomsticks (as they both loved and played Quidditch at a young age). They both smiled, but George looked behind him and the field. He had a feeling that Fred was stood right behind him, clapping along with everyone else, smiling and giving his beloved brother a thumbs up. George laughed and looked down at his feet, the grass had now transformed into a dance floor and was sparkling like a clear night sky. Drinking were floating around peoples heads, and were being stopped particularly by the elderly guests. Ginny and Harry danced on the dance floor, very badly but amusing everyone who was secretly watching. Ron and Hermione were speaking to Charlie and Hagrid about dragons, Hermione obviously impressing everyone about her eighth year knowledge, for she was the only one who went back to school after the battle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, will you please all applaud Mr George and Jenny Weasley, for their first dance as a married couple?" said the vicar. As Jenny clutched George's hand tight, they strolled into the middle of the room, and everyone clapped gently as the romantic music played, by itself of course. Silver birds flew over the guests heads, the wings of each bird leaving silver confetti behind them, sprinkling like new snow laying on a soft ground. As the song came to an end, George and Jenny's lips met. Everyone ah'ed and aw'ed at them as they smiled for photo's. The music started soon again, and more couples came to the dance floor to a more upbeat song. Happily dancing, Ron and Hermione looked over at George who was stood on his own, looking over the hills into the moonlight.

"I'm gonna go talk to him, alright?" said Ron soothingly to Hermione, who nodded and swept away from his sight. Ron walked towards George, both hands in his pockets; trying to look as casual as possible. As he reached George's side, he could sense that something was wrong with him, or something was puzzling his mind like a Sneakascope, whizzing round like a bee.

"Hey, congratulations George. How you feeling being a committed man eh?" asked Ron, as he nudged George's elbow, hoping for a cheery response. George smiled at Ron, and then continued looking over at the moonlight. It lit up the Lovegood's house beautifully, like a little church on a hillside waiting for guests of all shapes and sizes to arrive willingly.

"I'm alright. I just miss..." attempting to say the word 'Fred' was harder said than done for George, for he had lost the closest person to him a year ago. He could still hardly bring it to himself to accept the horrific fate that was of his brothers death.

"Hey, at least you've got me!" said Ron, hoping that this remark would make George laugh, and finally Ron succeeded in this task.

"Hah, yeah Ron. Lucky I have you to keep me company. Not as if we have a huge family or anything, eh? Yeah, I've got Jenny. My lovely wife and my baby," said George as he returned to him normal, cheery and slightly sarcastic self. Ron smiled and hugged George in a gay manner, George however was reluctant to hug back immediately, whilst he double checked that no one was around to see them hugging like a couple.

"George? Ah, there you are. You alright hon?" asked Jenny as she approached George who was smiling and Ron, whose grin was creepy like a Cheshire cats grin. Jenny looked at Ron as if he was a mad man, winked and then kissed George on the cheek. At precisely the same time, the two Weasley's went bright red, Ron rushing off to find Hermione.

"Well, this is it, isn't it? Just us three," said Jenny as she smiled at George's face, who was full of glee, happiness and excitement.

"Yeah." He touched Jenny's stomach, kissing her on the forehead.

"There's another dance about to start. Fancy embarrassing ourselves on the dance floor for the final time George?" asked Jenny as she pulled him away from the side of the hill.

_"__Why not..." said George as he walked slowly towards the dance floor. As they danced slowly, spinning round each other, George glimpsed at Harry and Ginny, holding hands and smiling at them, Harry's scar almost completely gone now. He saw Ron waving at him, then giving him a thumbs up. Hermione was crying slightly at the sight of them both, wiping away her tears silently. This was the happiest he was ever going to be. And he knew that he'd see Fred again, in years to come._

* * *

_**19 Years Later**_

Jenny was stood waving at a boy who looked just like George. His ginger hair was thick and shiny, like Jenny's. She had a tear in her eye, and she hugged George tight. Although the boy looked a lot like George, he had something about him that reminded Harry of Fred – it was his eyes. A young girl was stood in front of George, clutching his hand like there was no tomorrow. This must be Roxanne. The young girl had the same facial qualities of Jenny, a beautiful face. She had long ginger hair like that of Ginny's; she must have been 10. The boy however looked about 16. He was smiling and trying to get out of his mothers attention, as to join his friends in the cabin and talk about the Quidditch, or girls.

"Harry!" shouted Jenny as she saw his glasses twinkle in the sun light. "How are you?" she asked as she grabbed Harry tightly and hugged him.

"Alright mate?" asked George. He smiled and patted his back.

"Is that Fred? He looks so much more grown up now!" asked Harry, attempting to catch his breath back. "Hows Ben?" continued Harry.

"Yeah, he's all grown up. 16 only yesterday. Oldest in the year I'm guessing. And Ben's well, he's loving travelling at the moment. How can you stop 'em at 19 though?" said George. Roxanne coughed and looked up at Harry who was smiling.

"Hello my lovely. Come here and give your Uncle a cuddle." With this, Roxanne jumped into Harry's arms and hugged him tight, and kissed him on the cheek gently. It took him back to the time Jenny kissed Harry on the cheek in his fifth year, but he kept the memory to himself.

"Harry, they're over here!" said Ginny as she continued to speak to Ron and Hermione who were waving to a young red haired girl on the train, and looking after a young boy.

"Coming, hey listen I've got to get over there. Albus is worrying about being put into Slytherin, _again_," said Harry. He breathed heavily and sighed looking at George who was giggling.

"Again?! I told Albus that it was a perfectly good house - "

"Yes but because all of his family are in Gryffindor, he felt as if he would be disappointing everyone. I told him to stop being silly, but as usual, James kept on winding him up."

"That's my boy!" shouted George as he gave his nephew James a thumbs up on the train, he responded with the same gesture and laughed. It seemed that George was a 'cool' uncle, as everyone laughed and waved at him. Fred though seemed to ignore this remark and seemed embarrassed, even though people always said to him 'Are you the son of George Weasley?! The creator of Puking Pastilles?' and 'Have you got any Weasley sweets on you?!'

James shouted out of the window to George "Alright Uncle George?"

George responded with "Yeah mate! You?"

"I'm OK! Glad to be going back to Hogwarts though!" said James. He fixed his eyes now onto Jenny. "Auntie Jenny! How's things? Still playing for Hollyhead Harpies?" asked James with his usual cheeky voice.

'Everything's fine. And yes, I am. I'll get you tickets for you and your mates soon if you want!' And with this, Jenny gave her classic and famous wink to James.

Some of his mates 'wooed' him and laughed. Harry didn't seem impressed that his brother and sister in-law were encouraging him to do this. He walked off towards Hermione and Ron who were formally chatting amongst one another. The train started to move off, and Jenny waved at her son who smiled sheepishly back.

George held onto his daughters hand and waved also, noticing that a lot of other children waved at him, hoping to grab his attention and show him their purchases from his shop. Jenny kissed Georges cheek as the train left. She smiled at him and he smirked back, holding her hand tightly and she winked back, as usual.


End file.
